The Truth
by miz
Summary: Deleted and revised, making way for a rewritten form of this story. This is a YYHSM crossover, with a what if scenario Keiko was Mamoru's sister? Updated: March 5, 2006. Last updated May 5. 2005.
1. Default Chapter

I've decided to delete **The Truth** and it's previous chapters and repost it in an update format. I don't know if anyone had noticed that I had updated the story based upon my age and my continuing hope and the encouragements that people have made from a previous author's note on putting this as an ongoing WIP.

I've decided to do this sporadic Author's note to clear up thanks and questions, so as to not break the pace of the story.

Well I had said earlier in previous Author's Note.

"I'm so sorry for the viewers that might have read and reviewed this story, but based on my real college life and other situations. I've decided to try and pick up this story when I have the time. I still have the spirit to write the story and such, but I feel that there are parts that must be re-edited or rewritten, before there is the final copy of my story. I'm very sorry, but know that this story is on the back of my head."

I'm putting this story through a massive rewrite and edit to fit the realities of my maturity of now. I've been trying to complete this story for about six years now since I was about 13-14 years old and as I compiled my story of The Truth into one document without any headers or footers up to chapter 14 I was very shocked to find that it's exactly 120 pages in Times New Roman and size 12. Yikes, I'm wonder if it's worth it, since this story has such little following. I really appreciate all my reviewers though. I'm very sorry for the loss of my previous wonderful beta Luriko-Ysbeth. I was never a consistent writer, so she had to give me up as a writer. To this day I will always be thankful for her assistance and helping with my earlier attempts in writing this story.

Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon had from the time I started to write this story to now, have grown in popularity, so I believed that my story was one of the early YYH/SM crossovers as with Sonya-chan's own series of _Seiya__, Yaten and Taiki's Great Adventure_.

As for anything thanks for being there and bothering to read my story. Sorry about this crappy author's note again. I would just like to recount and thank the reviewers that have ever reviewed this story and for giving me more of a hope to continue. I wonder if any of these reviewers even remember my story…given that I update in a very slow formatted way. There were plenty of anonymous reviewers and I wish that I would know how to thank them for reviewing what I have written at that time and I hope that this time, there would be a more improvement in my writing.

**From Prologue to about Chapter 3, these were not signed reviews. **

Thanks to xero, zero and .

**Chapter 4 **

Thanks to yaron and ketsuki.

Yaron had reviewed, "Hey, I was looking for this, back in the yyhfanfic ML. ;) glad I found this here! it's turning out really good. i'll read the rest home. ;) thanks for writing this!"

I use to post this story on an YYH Fanfiction ML, but I'm not sure if that ml is dead or alive now, so I'll be using as a post.

Ketsuki had reviewed, "This is an EXCELLENT story! How cool - Keiko, Sailor Gaea. What an awesome idea! I'm on the prowl for SM/YYH crossovers and yours was the first one I found. Please continue writing, i hope chapter 5 is out soon. This is definitely going on my favs list!"

Thank you, I'm sure you've found some more YYH/SM crossovers to read now right? It has been several years, so I'm not sure if you're still in the fandom, since people have been known to drop out of fandoms in opt for new ones. Some other anime character as a sailor senshi has always been a redundant concept, but I feel the need to continue in this tradition.

**Chapter 6 **

Thanks to Ketsuki once again, Tora Tigress and Jeremiah.

I tried with prompting out with more of this story, hope to have more time this summer to rewrite this story massively and finish the first part in my trilogy.

Ketsuki, I'm sure in later parts you will see what will happen with Kurama and Hiei, however. The Truth, as I want to focus on would be more of a Yusuke and Keiko pairing.

Jeremiah, I know that you have found more YYH and SM crossovers by now.

**Chapter 8 **

Much love and kudos for Ketsuki for reviewing again, also for Fangboy and Stargirl2004.

I try and try to write more…but real life and writer's block gets in the way as I fear for the quality of my writing. I don't want to degrade it, so hence I'm doing this massive rewrite. I hope that my old reviewers will remember this story and read this story with a more intense interest.

**Chapter 13 **

Thank you Lady Light.

I know that this story is a long read, but know that this is an epic story I am anticipating to write.

**Chapter 14**

Thank you Death Phoenix, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Heerosgurl and Soloman Angelripper.

Well I've always been a Kurama and Hiei fan pairing, so it's natural for me to pair them up. I'm trying to finish writing or rewrite this story to make it more easier then for it to be blocked in.

Solomon Angel Ripper, since he/she had said, "Sailor Moon always disturbed me in a way. The souls of past lives reborn to do the exact same things that were done in a previous existence? I see it as a constant circle with no room for change. What a soul did in the past should be left to the past. There are all sorts of new and exciting mysteries to be explored in the uncertainty of the future"

I had given a personal reply of: "I'm trying to go for a what-if scenario on: What if that hatred or tragedy would be strong enough to effect the present. It is because of the past that makes a person grow from experience. Keiko remembers her old life and learns that there are some barriers that would affect her current life, if she doesn't close off the tragedies of the past. Then it would always be there to haunt her. Sailor Moon has always been in a way of disturbing, that I can understand from a solid view. It is obviously fictional, but what would it be like if _Please Save My Earth_ the manga was real as well?"

**Chapter 15 and 16**

Thank you Wolf of the Darkness Flame and Death Phoenix, Lady Starlight2, Sailor-Celestia2, and ShanniC.

I know how abruptly I must have sounded when I had posted up that author's note in 2003, but this was a time in which I was having too much of a hard time to keep up with this epic. With the rewriting, I hope to make it easier and simpler for me to finish up. I was getting kind of confused and afraid when I had written the story up to this point and felt that with my real life, I had to stop and put this on the back of my mind.

**Lady Starlight2**, well your review at such a late period had made me decide to rewrite and update the story, so I don't know whether to hug and kiss you or to just grit my teeth at the pace I'm going to place myself through with the rewrite.

**Sailor-Celestia2** as regards to your desires for Chibusa, I will add her. Just not in this arc, because I was planning to make this a trilogy a long time ago.

**ShanniC**, well I'm still thinking about the ending of this arc. It has been in my mind for how I can clear this story and move it to the next part. It has been several years since the storyline has been fresh on my mind, so I greatly apologize.

I would like to now extend the greatest of thanks for these 21 reviews I have. I know that I may not be the best of writers, but it is in my hope to improve as a creative one. I now extend an invitation to inquire if anyone can help me in finishing this story? Bouncing board or something, just email me at my personal email and I can try and hash it out with you. I know what coclusion I would want, but the road there is kinda bumpy. It is my hope to find someone with intense knowlege of Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. Not the American form, but the Japanese versions. I'm usually very easy to work with. If not I'm one of the world's slowest writer's then. I will have the rewritten Prologue and Chapter 1 up.


	2. Prologue

"No!" whimpers Yukimura Keiko as the clutches of a nightmare hold her. At first the dream is filled with happy images of herself with unfamiliar people. But then the dream changes and she finds herself "facing a burning palace and the horrors of death" all around her. Horrific looking creatures surround her, but the scariest thing was a black mass of evil laughing at her, bearing a woman with flame-colored hair. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Keiko, as she shot up from her bed, sweaty from her nightmare. Why am I having this dream again? Keiko thought as she clutched her head. It was getting annoying by having this dream on a daily basis for several days. After getting a drink of water from the kitchen, Keiko tried restlessly sleep, but was awake the entire night.

**-Next Day, After School**  
  
Keiko went home to help out with the ramen-ya as usual. During her day in school, strange feelings had plagued her, but before she could don her apron, her father beckoned her over to where he and Keiko's mother was standing...

"Keiko-chan, we have something to tell you," said Yukimura Shukumaru standing with his wife Suzuko.

"Nani, Otoosan?"

"There's something that we have waited to tell you for years. Now seeing your maturity, Okaasan and I feel that you have the right to know this and move on from this day."

Keiko nodded as she looked toward her parents questioningly. But she never expected to hear what her father said in the next few minutes...

"You're not our daughter. We adopted you when you were five, an orphan with amnesia. Suzuko had learned that she couldn't have children. We had gone to the orphanage afterwards and found you. The nurses in the orphanage called you Keiko that became your name. Your birthday is the day that we officially became your parents. We now won't mind if you decide to reject us, but we feel that you had the right to know, you will always be our sweet daughter no matter what happens," finished Shukumaru looking grey in the face. Suzuko was beside him, holding a hand to her mouth and weeping silent tears.

The said daughter looked at them, not wanting to truly believe what had just been said to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head once. She then backed away...

The people whom she once believed were her parents didn't do anything as she turned and ran away, ignoring the hurt going through her heart.

An hour later, Keiko had just finished crying and then bumped into Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke not noticing her red rimmed eyes made a few jokes about how bloated her body was. Keiko lost it as she smacked him, she screamed, "YUSUKE NO BAKA!"

Walking away, she left Yusuke standing there, stunned, and holding his hand to the red hand mark on his face.

"Kami-sama what trickery are you playing and at a time like this!" sobbed Keiko as she walked into the park, when she felt a person's presence over her shoulder. Turning around to look, she felt something sprinkled onto her face before she fell unconscious.

A tall green hair woman transported her away...

----------

A few blocks away, Yusuke was still standing there as he muttered, "What did I do wrong this time? Maybe, it's just PMS. I'll just talk to her when she's over her mood" Yusuke snickered as he started to walk toward a nearby arcade where he had met up with Kuwabara...

----------

Waking up her vision was blurry momentarily. Groggily Keiko slowly became aware of her surrounding and stifled a gasp as her jaw slowly became agape. Ruins surrounded her. The time of the day seemed to be night, but when Keiko looked upward, she saw something that looked like the blue and green appearance of earth. She roused from the stone beam that she had laid upon and an aching feeling settled on her body. Keiko felt a little light headed, but suddenly felt that she wasn't alone...

---------

"Hmmm. Unazuki-chan don't you see those person over there is playing real well," remarked Furuhata Motoki as his sister sat next to him. They were watching a black haired and orange haired youths playing the Sailor V video game. The orange haired guy had played earlier and had lost badly. Now they watched as the black haired boy beats Minako and Usagi's score and were very impressed.

"Teme. Urameshi, do you always have to beat me. Even in playing video games?!" roared Kuwabara as he grabbed a laughing Yusuke by his shirt. "

That's because you suck big time," grinned Yusuke.

"Why I ought."

Over at the cashier, Motoki silently gave off a chuckle as he realized that Minako and Usagai will be very pissed off, and at the current actions of now.

Suddenly both Reikai Tantei felt something and Kuwabara lets go of Yusuke. A weak youkai was gathering nearby. They walked out of the arcade and went to an empty field, where they were attacked by the youkai that was crying, "Antaeus-sama will reward me greatly for killing you, so ATTACK!"

"REI KEN" shouted Kuwabara as he sliced forward decapitating the youkai.

"How boring is that?" groused Yusuke, clearly disappointed that there weren't any more fight. What a weird day this was. First it was Keiko now this. During Kuwabara's decapitation, his thoughts had turned to Keiko and their last meeting. Something now tells him that it might not be PMS.

Since there was nothing else to do, Yusuke and Kuwbara walked over to the ramen-ya, Yusuke noticed that the store was closed. Alarmed, he went and knocked on the side door as a red-eyed Yukimura Shukumaru opened the door.

"Ossan...is Keiko around? I saw her earlier and was wondering what had happened."

"Keiko's not here, Yusuke. I don't think she'll be around here anymore."

Yusuke reeled back in shock before he angrily grabbed Shukumaru by his lapel.

"What do you mean that she's not going to be here anymore?"

"Keiko is not my daughter. We just told her the truth and she left. I don't know where she would go."

Yusuke was about to punch Shukumaru in the face, but Kuwabara held him back.

"Oi, Urameshi...the man's already down for the count. More important thing is to go and find Keiko-san."

**-Moon**

Keiko turned around and was faced with a figure's hologram. The figure wore a symmetric 2-bun hairstyle with long ponytails. Garbed in a long white dress, the majestic image also bore a crescent symbol on her forehead.

The lady then greeted her, "Welcome, Princess Kora of Earth. I trust you aren't having any trouble adjusting to seeing earth from a distance. For I am afraid the moon isn't as it used to be back in the Silver Millennium."

"Who are you and what do you want from me. There's no way I can believe something as preposterous as you said it. The moon has little gravity and no oxygen! For all I could know we could be in a building that has a realistic view of the earth in a space scene setting."

The woman gave a tinkling laugh and said, "Kora, you're having foolish fears at a time like now, your hidden powers is what enables you to adjust yourself to the present moon condition."

Keiko gritted her teeth and demanded, "What do you mean? Why are you calling me Kora? My name is Yukimura Keiko!"

"Calm down my dear, I meant no harm to you. I am the late Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom.

Keiko looked at the woman incredulously before she shook her head in disbelief. Backing away she said, "I don't know who you are, Queen Selenity or this Kora or something, but you've got the wrong girl."

"Then how can you explain the feeling of familiarity you have now or the dreams you were having?" asked Queen Selenity pointedly.

Keiko stopped backing away when the woman mentioned the dreams. She said angrily, "You're the person who's making me have those weird dreams! Take them back. My life already has enough problems without you causing more problems."

Selenity, shaking her head and answered melancholically, "Those aren't dreams, they are your past memories. I'm very sorry about your knowing the truth about the people who raised you, but that wasn't as the Fates had planned. This is destiny that must be fulfilled. An emergency has occurred and we need the power of Sailor Gaea. The sailor senshi needs you so you must take your rightful place as the guardian of earth!"

Keiko just stared at the Queen in disbelief. How could she be some sailor senshi of Earth? This was all too unbelievable. She had heard of the Sailor senshi, but they were no concern of hers, because she never had problems the involved the sailor senshi and there was the worrying about Yusuke that would have done it.

Selenity, seeing the confusion on Keiko's face gave a small smile and reached out to her. A beam of light emitted from her hand. As the light contacted her body, Keiko was filled with a familiar power. She felt her body shift and change.

When the transformation was complete, Keiko looked down at herself and was shocked to see that her clothes were different. Instead of her school uniform, a lovely silk half off-shoulder light turquoise dress molded itself to her body and brushed against her ankles, bearing a lovely trim on the skirt edge. A silver band bracelet with an engraved turquoise-color earth symbol appeared on her left hand. Her eyes caught the soft slippers on her feet--the same color as her dress.

Keiko then was flooded with memories, as if a dam had broken in her mind. A girl's past life during the Silver Millennium besieged Keiko's mind. Her eyes unconsciously filled up with tears and Keiko's heart joyously embraced the truth, but her mind furiously continued to resist. Yet in her soul, she knew that she was the Princess Kora...

**-Back on earth; Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo**  
  
Chiba Mamoru woke and shot up from his bed, muttering, "Imoto?"

**-Hikawa Jinja**

Hino Rei was meditating at her sacred fire. She started when she saw the image of a female. Is this person a friend or foe? She was standing in front of the burning moon palace. She knew that she would have to mention this to the others as soon as possible, this new sailor could easily be connected with the new attacks they were having or could even be commanding these attacks.

**-Tokyo Park**

Haruka's car was parked as she said calmly to her companion, "The winds are changing again, kobito." "I don't know whether it is for the good or better, should we ask the others about this?" answered Michiru as she held up her mirror." They looked to see the image of a brown haired girl in a senshi suit. "Tomorrow then..."

---

Simultaneously, Urameshi Yusuke woke up on the other side of Tokyo to his mother's drunken snores. He had been spending several weeks looking for Keiko to no avail. Previously he had gone straight to Koemna the brat and literally started to choke the demi-god until he turned blue for information on the life of Keiko; whether she is dead or not. But there was no reply as Botan whacked him out of the office with an anger that was very unlike the normal cheerful death carrier that she had fainted; angered beyond belief by now Yusuke had gone back to Ningengai. Now getting out of bed, Yusuke padded into the kitchen, trying to figure out the vivid dream he just had. The setting of his dream had seemed to be happy, a dream with Keiko in it. But as the dream progressed, it had become darker and Keiko had screamed out, "ADON!" Then the dream ended.

**End Prologue**

1-Queen Selenity refers to Keiko as Kora, her past identity. Apologizes for if characters seem to be very ooc. I am trying to connect characters with their original personalities; however this is a fanfiction, so their most be a loophole connecting the different characters in the different series together. I'm working on making this story work.

I give my thanks and credit to Luriko-Ysabeth for helping me pre-read this copy and others who had read a really uncertain earlier copy, several years ago...


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**  
  
-Moon

_"No! I won't go! Mama and Papa can't make me!!" shrieked a little girl of seven as she ran through the hallways of the Royal Palace in Earth.  
  
A portly maid ran breathlessly after the little princess. "Kora-hime! Come back! Helicon-sama and Aetna-sama will be most displeased if you aren't at the throne room in an hour! Be a good girl! It's for the good of this planet to have a royal representative to the most prestigious place in the Silver Millennium. You know how dangerous it is now to stay on Earth. With the peace talk meetings in Makai, it isn't proper for a girl like yourself to be raised in this situations."  
  
"How about Oniisama!" was the reply shouted back.  
  
"He's a boy, so he's different... Kora-hime!" In a last desperate attempt the maid yelled out, "I'll give you something if you behave!"  
  
The princess finally stopped and backtracked to the maid. She asked suspiciously, "What will you give me, Thea? Tell me now!"  
  
Thea shook her head firmly as she said, "You won't get it unless you're ready and in the Throne Room in one hour."  
  
Realizing that she had been duped, Kora stuck out her tongue at Thea and tried to start running again. But the maid, knowing the princess' antics, wisely picked up the girl, holding her tightly to her bosom before she started walking.  
  
When the door to Kora-hime's chambers closed every servant outside and inside the palace breathed a sigh of relief; even if they would miss the little hime, but for the good of their planet she would have to go. They would miss her laughter and enthusiasm for plays and jokes as time will go on.  
  
After a lot of heartfelt pleading from her okaasama; oniisama (elder than she by five years); and a scolding from her otousama, Kora finally was convinced to go to the Moon with the promise that there would always be letters to her. She would stay on the moon for ten years to train for the duty of protecting the Silver Millennium from invasion from within the tellulunar system -- that is, from the Makai -- as opposed to the other planets, protecting the moon from extratellulunar invasion...  
_  
Keiko chuckled as she remembered some of the antics she put the royal staff through. She used to be a real terror sometimes when she was growing up on the earth and the moon. Her memories then turned nostalgic as she remembered meeting the moon princess for the first time.  
  
_The little moon princess had immediately hugged her when she arrived at the moon and Kora discovered that they were some sort of kindred spirits... even if she was a year older then Serenity-chan; they were known to cause a lot of trouble. She caused a little mischief for fun, not meaning anything; the only difference with Serenity was that she never did it deliberately—the lunar hime just wanted to help out. Things happen as Serenity always had the best of intentions, but somehow cause more trouble.  
  
Now, Serenity followed Kora's lead in doing anything, as she felt more of a love for her. The other inner and outer princess were always busy doing their own training, two or even six years older then her. Kora was the closest to her in age and her home was so close that Serenity felt that se wanted to stay as close to her friend as possible.  
  
The training at the moon was a happy and wondrous time for Kora. At the beginning of it all, she complained and was forcefully against her training, but that changed when one day she saw a guard fell dead in front of her face, because one of the visiting earth nobles, Beryl decided to kill him out of spite. Quickly banishing the spiteful women from the courts, where Kora would never forget that green hate filled look  
  
After that incident Kora threw herself into training, she realized now that she must train in order to learn how to fulfill her roles as earth's royalty. For reasons unknown, Selentiy gave her a guardian cat named Terra. Kora had quickly gotten use to the guardian following her around giving sound advice. She wondered for a quick moment why Selenity-sama would give her such a gift, but Terra told her not to think much of it.  
  
During the length of time that the princess was there, Kora made friends with all the princesses residing there, but was closest to Princess Serenity in age and to the Outer Senshi, for the similar roles they had in protecting enemies from the outer and yet from the inner. The Inner Senshi's duty was to be Serenity's personal guard.  
  
When time came for Kora to leave the moon, that day something happened...  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" shouted an enormous crowd that included the senshi princesses and most of the royal court chasing Princess Kora and Princess Serenity.  
  
"Why me!" bemoaned Serenity.  
  
"Come on, Serenity! Stop complaining and RUN!" Kora called back.  
  
"I guess we deserved it, but why are almost half of moon's royal court chasing after us? The things we did were really simple... I mean we just wrecked Mako-chan's cake, disturbed Rei-chan's praying, Sets's meditation with Taru-chan, Ruka's harp practice, Michi's kithara practicing, Ami- chan's studying, messed up Mina-chan's primping and upset a few pots, pans, dishes of food, and vases. I mean, Mama wouldn't mind..."  
  
"I don't know, Serenity, but keep on running because you're slowing us down by uttering things that I already know."  
  
"This may really take the cake this time"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we have to CHARGE!" shouted Kora as she pulled Serenity into jumping over the stone wall to the other side of the court.  
  
Laughing with mirth they ran past an astonished Queen Selenity standing with the human forms of the Guardians, Luna, Artemis and Terra and a another big group of visitors.  
  
When the princesses and almost half the court were out of the room, the group of visitors stared in shock as they saw what just happened... a pair of running royalty, followed by half the court with murder in their eyes.  
  
"Things like this happen almost every single day, but this is the first time I've ever seen such a massive crowd chase after your Kora-sama and Serenity-sama,. Endymion-sama. My apologies on this matter" stated Artemis with a stoic air as Luna and Terra giggled. Selenity smiled beamingly.  
  
The tense air between the moon main court and Earth's representatives broke and there was more ease in talking of Earth and the Moon Kingdom militarily...  
  
A while later, the two princesses walked into the throne room (having been equally tickled by the other senshi and reprimanded by Pluto). Serenity ran to stand beside her mother. They didn't notice the earth representatives, who stood toward the back side of the room.  
  
Curtsying to her over-mistress, Kora said cheerfuly, "Good day, Selenity- sama. May your life be everlasting..."  
  
The queen gave a nod of acknowledgment as she said, "Kora, the time for you to leave us has now com. Look behind you and your brother is here to pick you up."  
  
Kora turned and saw Endymion whom she hadn't seen in almost eight years; they have not seen each other since Kora started to train at the moon. She was now 15, so that makes him 20...  
  
"ONIISAMA!" Kora shrieked as she flung herself into his waiting arms.  
  
"Easy there dear imouto let me look at you. Why, you've grown up to be just as ugly as when you were little," joked Endymion. Kora scowling socked her elder brother on the arm at his jest.  
  
"Ow..." Winced Endymion looking at her with wounded eyes...  
  
Kora laughed and turned to see Serenity-sama looking at them with tears in her eyes. Quickly leaving her brother Kora hugged Serenity tightly as she said in her ear, "Don't worry, Sere-chan. I may be leaving now, but I will always be by your side. It has been wonderful years that we've been together, but know that we have to mature sooner or later. I've swore my fealty to you, for you are the heir to the most powerful throne in the Silver Millennium. Never forget your duties and I shall be there to protect you as with the other senshi.  
  
Then seeing Endymion's shocked expression, pulled Serenity over and introduced them, liking the way her brother and Serenity looked as a couple. Who knows; maybe in a few years, Serenity would be her gishi (sister-in-law).  
  
Caution was important though.  
  
Earth was the last planet to join in the Silver Millennium, before Earth's addition to the silver circle, contact was limited and treated with suspicion between a planet and earth. Kora's home by the other planets thinking, was a backward world; an uncivilized world. For earth was the gateway to two unfamiliar dimensions, the Reikai and the Makai.  
  
Kora at this time learned that her brother had brought a group of new warriors besides the generals-the Hikarimori whose purpose was to be her guards. Their job was to keep peace between the Makai and Earth with help from the Reikai. There were only three Light Keepers (the Hikarimori) so far: Kiyoshi, Ki, and Adon...  
  
_The Hikarimori seemed more familiar than just characters from long- forgotten memories. Suddenly Keiko snapped out of her reverie as realization set in. Kiyoshi looked like Kuwabara, Ki like Hiei and Adon looked like Yusuke...but this could be a coincidence. Yusuke didn't act anything like Adon at all; in fact none of the Hikarimori had been anything like the guys that Keiko knew...  
  
Kuwabara was too pompous in what he said; Kiyoshi had very humble personality being a keen strategist. Hiei was too cold and silent to be Ki because Ki had had a very warm and talkative nature. He was more concerned with being in the center of things then Hiei's loner personality. Adon-- well, their facial features were similar... their height and hair were different. Adon had been taller and his longer hair had been tied back in a queue. Yusuke was shorter and had slick back hair.  
  
Adon had been the love of Kora's life. He'd been chivalrous, honest to a fault, possessing a very strong will and a great sense of justice. Keiko could never be sure about where Yusuke's was going with his honesty...  
  
She knows in her heart that she'd always love Yusuke, but now there was the memory of another man. Keiko wasn't really sure about what to do... Kora never knew how Adon died, so maybe he was also reborn again... if fate should decide that she'd meet the reincarnation of Adon again, she would have to figure out where to go from there...  
  
_All was well; Endymion and Serenity fell in love while Kora fell for Adon. He was the same age as Kora, one of the youngest men to ever become a Hikarimori. Their relationship progressed when Kora went back to Earth as further training to help regulate and negotiate with Makai. She spent long period of times in Maikai making friends and making treaties for peace.  
  
When Kora was twenty-one, however communication between Earth and Makai was abruptly cut off. Kora was forbidden to go for diplomatic trips to Makai while the Hikarimori stayed with the Reikai.  
  
Puzzling as for the reason why the sudden events, she went back to the moon. The last Kora heard about the Makai was that Reikai still managed to keep unsteady treaties upheld...  
  
For several months the moon had handled a rumor going around the Silver Millennium about an evil group on earth named Dark Kingdom...  
  
Relations between the Silver Millennium and Earth at first started to grow cold. Some people began to regard Kora with suspicion. Through all this turmoil Serenity still faced this obstacle with pure clearheaded optimism, saying that she would marry Endymion soon and all would be well.  
  
Having lived in peace for such a long time, the Silver Millennium didn't know how to react to this new rumor. It was shocking when contact with the outer planets was abruptly cut off from the moon. Rumors were starting to fly around that the Outer Senshi were dead.  
  
Kora had stood firm in staying on the moon, when Endymion asked her to go back to Earth with him. She ignored the people's suspicions towards her, deciding to stay at the moon to protect the heart of the Silver Millennium, upholding her oath of utmost fealty. Endymion had to go back to Earth to check on their parents and see if the armies of earth were strong enough to withstand this strange threat.  
  
The Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon Kingdom when they were having Serenity's 'coming of age'-ball.  
  
The citizens of the moon steeled themselves when Terra, Luna and Artemis came running in crying, "We're under attack!"  
  
Kora had remembered seeing her brother at the ball with his mask... she knew that her brother must have come back to the moon specifically for this ball. He must have had no knowledge of the Dark Kingdom forces following him here...  
  
Serenity was escorted to her rooms for safety.  
  
Kora knew the Earth had fallen. Knowing that Adon and the Hikarimori would be safe with the Reikai had her praying for their continued safety, she transformed into Sailor Gaea as the Dark Kingdom minions attacked.  
  
Being Sailor Gaea gave her a great strength in controlling elements that were known on earth and also allowed her the power to touch anyone and copy their powers for short periods of time. This made her one of the strongest senshi, equaling Sailor Pluto, who had the power to stop time, and Sailor Saturn, who had the power to destroy a planet.  
  
However there was a drawback in being one of the strongest sailor senshi: if they were to use their own powers to the limit it would cost them their lives... so only Sailor Gaea was allowed to use her special power without the threat of her dying, but even that drawback, They would die when their powers were depleted. While all the other senshi were fighting vigilantly at the battleground, they fell one by one.  
  
Youma was shadows made from the grief and hatred of mankind it completely disallow her abilities in absorbing the enemies own powers. Yet even if the youma was successfully defeating the Moon Kingdom's army, what was puzzling was the fact that there was another kind of monster helping the army of youma. Gaea found out that she also, couldn't absorb their power, so it was only proven inevitable when one of the stronger youmas teamed up with another monster, to strike Gaea.  
  
Stricken with pain, Gaea dropped to the cold ground as her life's blood poured out of her.  
  
Weakly her eyes watched as the team of fiends that killed her ran away to attack another person; she saw from the corner of her eye, her brother being killed in the distance. She also saw Sailor Jupiter the last of the moon princess's guard fell at Nephrite's hand. Her mind slowly processed the fact that the earth generals had betrayed Endymion's trust...  
  
Gaea felt deeply heartbroken. Everyone she ever loved weren't here or had already died. Evil was winning, so at the end, all was for naught...what was the reason to try and survive?  
  
Weakly her eyes focused on the realization that Serenity had killed herself with a sword to her hear at the death of Oniisama. Finally the strain of keeping her eyes open failed her and Sailor Gaea closed her eyes for one last time. Her last thoughts were of happy memories with Adon and of a hope for peace as a white light filled her mind.  
  
_Her memories were then fast-forwarded. Keiko saw herself as a little girl in a car with two grownups and a boy. Keiko realized then that these people were her real family. Her parents and brother! With another shock at that point, Keiko realized that although these people had engendered her and the Yukimuras had raised her, both were equally her parents.  
  
With growing horror, Keiko saw the car plunge down a cliff and of herself being flung outside the open car window. Then there was nothing until the memory of herself waking up somewhere and crying out, "Who am I?!"  
  
Thoughts filled with the pain and sadness of the memories of the past and present made Keiko start weeping quiet tears.  
  
"Kora. What's in the past is done and over with, you must look towards hope for the future instead. You must know now that my daughter and the Inner Senshi had defeated the Dark Kingdom a few years back. My daughter is now a senshi as with the rest of your fellow senshi's comrades. With several different enemies, the senshi had gained stronger powers and have united with the Outer senshi. There is now a strong new dark force that is going to attack and the senshi will need your help. I know it won't make up for the loss of your parents but I have here someone here that you would remember fondly. Terra..."  
  
**-Tokyo District**

"Where can she be? It's been several weeks already. Keiko doko ne!" shouted Yusuke as he strived to search for his girlfriend. Several days of a bead shadow covered his face making him look even more menacing as people cleared the path. None of them were able to find her. He had gone back to Reikai several times and even if Koenma knew, he wouldn't tell up to the point that Yusuke started to yell curses that would bloodied the ears of those that listened. It had taken several oni's and Botan's oar whack to calm down the man. Koenma would only tell Yusuke to wait. Keiko was not dead and will be back soon, so now Yusuke could only walked tiredly as Kuwabara and Kuranma tried to calm him down. He nearly broke down at the continued disappearance of her. The Yukimura ramen-ya remained closed as the Yukimura mourned the passing of their daughter.  
  
**-Hikawa Jinja.**

Everyone was gathered there for their normal afternoon meeting when Tsukino Usagi noticed that something was wrong with her boy friend. He had dark circles under his eyes and stared languidly ahead of him. She went over to him and tucked her arm into his asking, "Daijobu Mamo-chan? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Daijobu Usako... Anoh... I was just having some dreams lately."  
  
"What kind of dreams were they?"  
  
"I don't know, but it had a young girl. I was very worried about her, and that's all."  
  
Rei, sitting on Usagi's other side, spoke up, "Is the girl in the background with the Moon Kingdom's fall?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "That's what I'm having. She is wearing a..."  
  
"A senshi-suit.? I just had a vision of another senshi yesterday. So, did she wear a senshi outfit, Mamoru-san?" inquired Michiru.  
  
Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Has anyone else been having dreams of this person other then Rei, Michiru and Mamoru-san?" asked Luna.  
  
"This might be the appearance of another senshi. One that Luna and I may have forgotten," placed in Artemis.  
  
"We could ask Setsuna-mama. She'll probably know who this person is," said Tomoe Hotaru quietly.  
  
"Hotaru, I don't think we could reach her now. She said that something had come up and she'll see us in a few days," stated Michiru.  
  
Hotaru nodded as everyone fell silence.  
  
"Minna-san, we should investigate and look more into this. There's no possibility that there can be another planet's senshi that we know about. The only planet that I can detuct without having a senshi would be earth," Mizuno Ami, looking up from her palmtop.  
  
"Right. Sailor senshi's has always been the role of a female. So that wouldn't make Mamoru the senshi. He's only the prince. Would the senshi you're all talking about is the senshi of earth?" Minako said.  
  
Artemis looked at his charge with surprise as he said, "Minako...what happen. You wouldn't say something as intelligent as that."  
  
"Quiet you. I'm the great and intelligent Aino Minako. So pipe down," shouted Minako quickly squashing her cat.  
  
"In any case, minna-san, does the girl, look anything like this?" said Michiru, waving for everyone's attention. "I was sketching an image of what she looked like in my dreams." Holding up her sketchpad, she showed everyone what she'd drawn.  
  
Everyone gasped when they saw the image... a sketch of a comely laughing girl. Although the details of the picture were few, it clearly revealed and showed enough facts to prove the identity of the girl.  
  
After studying the sketch for a while, Usagi finally said, "So if we have such dreams of Kora, I really don't think she is connected with the enemy...I have a suggestion to make, why don't we wait till Setsuna-san comes back? Then we can ask her about this."  
  
**-Moon**

The moment Queen Selenity finished saying that name. A woman with exceptional beauty having brown hair and blue eyes appeared from behind a pillar. What made Keiko stare in shock was the light blue earth sigil linked with a small silver crescent moon on her forehead...  
  
"Terra?" whispered Keiko as abruptly Terra's body morphed into an alert- looking calico cat.  
  
"Milady!" cried Terra as she jumped into Keiko's arms. Purring and crying with happiness of seeing her mistress alive before her eyes.  
  
Terra was still Princess Kora's Guardian Cat—she had been sleeping cryogenically in an enclosed tube to survive 1000 years on the moon keeping Selenity's spirit company, until several days earlier. Selenity-sama's spirit had awaken her up and told her to wait patiently for Kora.  
  
The cat guardian had been weak at first, but her strength came back and however long it might be...Terra had vowed that she would wait for her mistress. She was sleeping in the shadows of the ruins when the Inner senshi were on the moon talking to Selenity's hologram.  
  
It had been a terrible, heart-wrenching time during the destruction of the Silver Millennium, but that was all in the past; the Moon Kingdom's reign was now over. Been over for eons...  
  
Every planet of the Silver Millennium was now uninhabitable, except for Earth...  
  
**-Reikai**

Enma-Daioh meditated as he felt something stirred in his heart. Soon he would have to face her again.  
  
**-Moon**

The moments when she saw her milady recount the memories of her past, Terra behind the pillar had wondered on how Luna and Artemis were on her long hiatus away from the other sailor senshi. How she missed talking to Luna, her closest friend besides Milady. She had dearly missed teasing Artemis, sometimes about his lack of a love life, as any male cat wouldn't be having. She had suspected that Artemis had a thing for Luna, but never got around to asking him what his intentions were, if he had any feelings at all.  
  
She also wondered for a fleeing moment now, if Milady had found Tono-sama's reincarnation in this life. Terra knew that her mistress wasn't Princess Kora anymore, rather the reincarnation of a girl named Yukimura Keiko.  
  
Keiko pulled away from Terra after a long moment and set her on the ground and looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
Terra had learned from Queen Selenity about Keiko's plight this life. She also knew another situation that Keiko didn't know...yet, since the time was not right yet. That problem would solve itself when that man summons for her milady.  
  
Terra knew the pain and grief going through Keiko now, was similar to what Princess Kora had known in her life. Because of being sent away at such a young age, Kora was estranged from her parents. She never really knew her parents even before they died, as she had not gone back home when she was on Earth negotiating in Makai.  
  
The cat guardian knew that her charge had often felt alone despite Serenity- sama and the sailor senshis' companionship. Endymion-sama wasn't there always with her so it wasn't until Tono-sama [Adon] came into Milady's life showing her what it was to have true unrequited love. But a few months before the destruction of the moon, Terra learned that Milady broke off her relationship with Tono-sama with no obvious reason.  
  
Terra wasn't sure if she wished for her charge to meet up with the reincarnation of Tono-sama in this lifetime, for if this new foe were successfully vanquished, after a few more years, a time of sleep would descend on earth. Then a new peaceful time would come again, this period would last longer then the Silver Millennium... This period was to be called Crystal Tokyo, which was to be ruled by Princess Serenity on earth with Prince Endymion.  
  
The sailor senshi -- including Kora-sama -- would be helping Serenity rule and establish new life on the old planets of the Silver Millennium. They would have to break off any love relations that they had.  
  
Terra knew that breaking off with loved ones was a very cold prospect, but that was to be done. Yet wouldn't the prevention of meeting any amours be the good thing to do? That was one of the main reasons that sailor senshi was sent at an early age to the moon to be trained for a period of years. During the Silver Millennium it had always been expected for any sailor senshi to devote their lives for the welfare of the person they sworn to protect.  
  
After a long period of waiting patiently, Queen Selenity coughed from behind Keiko in order to make her presence known and acknowledged.  
  
When Keiko turned back to the Queen, Selenity said, "Your time here on the moon with me, learning about your past, has been long enough. I will have to send you back to earth because it has been a few earth week on the moon here."  
  
Keiko wasn't at all surprised when she heard the amount of time she spent on the moon, knowing from more moon studies that time was different then on earth. Her adopted parents were probably worried about her and Yusuke would have been frantic, but Keiko knew that she would have reunited with the other senshi, thus breaking off some intimacy with people that had known her as Yukimura Keiko. She smiled softly at her over-mistresses as she gave respects to her in the highest honor that she could give; because with this awakening, she swears once again to protect Serenity at the cost of her life.  
  
"Setsuna will be there to greet you when you return to earth. One more thing; Serenity's name in this lifetime is Tsukino Usagi. She lives in another part of Tokyo. Luna found her and three of the Inner Senshi, Artemis found Venus. The Outers excluding Pluto were awakened when the others faced an evil being called Pharaoh 90 that appeared after the Inners defeated the Dark Kingdom and another evil force called the Black Moon. The sailor senshi, except for Setsuna, have retained very little memories of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto has, since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, been at the Time Gate guarding it from enemies who might want to disturb the structure of time -- whether for evil or good I wouldn't know: you would have to ask her about that. I'm sure you remember what you were taught about the Time Gate."  
  
Keiko nodded as she recited from memory, a piece of knowledge from the Moon Kingdom, "The Time Gate is a portal to anywhere in time. Only a descendent from the House of Coronus can guard the Time Gate. Time is a very sensitive matter and you have to be cautious with it otherwise it would cause consequences that you would have to face."  
  
Selenity smiled and said, "You do remember your lessons from the Moon Kingdom. Anyhow when Luna first found her, she didn't realize that Usagi was my daughter-Princess Serenity. By mistake, she made Usagi into a senshi- Sailor Moon. However when trying to find the pieces of the broken Ginzuishou to defeat the awaken Dark Kingdom, the Inners and Luna found out who was the reincarnation of Serenity."  
  
Keiko looked confused as she replied, "But Selenity-sama, there was never a senshi of the moon before. Why is there one now? There has never been a need for one; we were always there to protect the Princess of the moon."  
  
"That is Luna's fault, Kora. She didn't realize that Serenity's present form was Princess Serenity, so there was a mishap. You do recall all the times you got into trouble with my daughter?" Queen Selenity asked as Keiko nodded.  
  
Seeing her response, Selenity said, "Her present reincarnation still has that same problem she faced when she was growing up with you. She'll grow out of it as you will know."  
  
Keiko asks, "Does that mean Rei-chan's still clash with her?"  
  
"It's ten times worse now, according to Setsuna, however I'm pretty sure that it's all in fun and games."  
  
Keiko grinned, as she felt different, changed somehow.  
  
"Now that you have a basic understanding of Serenity's present status, I'll continue as there is more information you must know: Serenity has discovered that she has a daughter, also named Serenity, who comes from the future with Pluto and her future self's permission to train. The child's father is your brother Endymion. However she wouldn't be there when you return to earth now, you would meet her in time."  
  
Keiko looked surprised when she heard this fact, but kept on grinning as she remembered how much in love her brother and Serenity had been during the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Serenity and Endymion have been reunited. His present self is a man called Chiba Mamoru. You both share the same parents, as in your last lives, although you were more fortunate then your brother: he grew up in an orphanage rather than being adopted like you. Also like you, Mamoru had amnesia so he doesn't remember the fact that he has a sister. Mamoru, however, using the pain and desperation of discovering his own past, is, like my daughter, also a protector of Tokyo- Serenity now also have three identities: her regular one, her princess self, and her senshi form, Sailor Moon. You would have to ask the senshi when you return to earth for more details on what they did in this present life. During the end of the Silver Millenium, when I saw that Serenity was dead, in my grief I acknowledge that fact and with my power, I defeated the Dark Kingdom, banishing them back to earth. I then sent everyone including you to earth to have a new life. Luna and Artemis, I also sent to earth in case the Dark Kingdom should awaken. When they were waken to defeat Beryl once more, you weren't needed, but you are now needed to help defeat this enemy..." Selenity stopped as she waited for Kora to absorb the facts. When she saw that Kora understood that fact, Selenity went on talking.  
  
"Pluto would explain your presence in the senshi's lives now. As I said, the senshi, your brother, and the cat advisors have so little memory of the Moon Kingdom except that of the last battle, that they probably don't remember your existence in their life on the Moon Kingdom; everyone believes that Mamoru, your brother, is the Guardian of Earth, despite knowing the law that a senshi must be a daughter of the royal family. The reason I've summoned you here is to awaken you so that you can take care of Terra. She will give your henshi rod"  
  
Selenity then said, "One last thing before you leave; when you return to Earth and see my daughter, please give her this brooch and caduceus. These are to be her new powers. The brooch will summon powers that are even stronger than her present power as Eternal Sailor Moon. She still would be called that name but she would have to call out 'Infinite Moon Power Make- Up' if she wants to transform. If she wants to use the caduceus, she would have to say, "Infinite Imperial Crystal Beam!' For the strongest power that is to be used under no circumstances other then emergency purposes, she would have to cry out, "Moon Perpetual Imperial Crystal Power!' Kora I request that you tell her that I'll always be with her, that I love her...and I hope that she will find peace on earth."  
  
Keiko nodded seriously as she took the golden-silver moon brooch [1]. Queen Selenity said, "Arigatou gozaimasu..." as she smiled, bade her farewell, fading off and leaving Keiko alone. The new awaken senshi of earth held Terra in her arms as she then walked towards the portal that was to take her back to Earth, where she would see everyone once more...  
  
**-Earth, Tokyo Park**

It was nighttime. A lone woman dressed in a lavender miniskirt suit waited patiently near the park from which Keiko had disappeared.  
  
Meioh Setsuna checked her watch as she looked toward the lake. She smiled a small smile when a light from the moon shone down in front of her. Setsuna then waited as a figure materialized holding a cat. She waited patiently until Yukimura Keiko acknowledged her presence; then she greeted the senshi of earth cordially.  
  
Rubbing her hands across her eyes, Keiko noticed that her clothes had reverted back to normal. Looking around, she saw a familiar figure several steps away. She smiled and asked politely, "Genki desu ka, Setsuna-san?"  
  
"I've been fine, Kora-chan -- or is it Yukimura Keiko now?"  
  
"Keiko is my identity now, Setsuna, but friends call me Keiko-chan. How much time has passed on earth since Selenity-sama summoned me?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, saying, "It has been one month. I know about the situation you had with your adopted parents so I can understand that you might not want to live with them. I could take you in to live with Hotaru-chan, Haruka, Michiru and myself. The outers and I live in a mansion together, so there is more then enough space..."  
  
Keiko nodded as she replied, "I would be ever so grateful, Setsuna..."  
  
Terra said, "Arigato gozaimasu Setsuna-sama."  
  
"There's no need to say thanks when we are like family. Mamoru-sama will be ecstatic when he realizes that his sister is alive. The same holds true for Usagi-sama," answered Setsuna, as she motioned to Keiko to follow her to her parked car.  
  
When they reached there, Keiko got into the car with a silent Terra. Setsuna got in and turned to Keiko to say, "When we get back to the house, I'll call a meeting of the sailor senshi."  
  
Keiko nodded and said, "That would be fine, but still...about the enemy, how will I know when there is a battle to be fought?"  
  
Setsuna chuckled and responded, "Don't worry, Keiko-chan. We will give you a communicator for contacting the senshi when there is a battle to be fought."  
  
Keiko nodded as she sat quietly with Terra while Setsuna drove them to the mansion.  
  
**-Rekai**

"So she's back. Koenma, send out word to the Reikai Tantei to not communicate with Yukimura Keiko unless if she initiates it." Commanded Enma- Daioh in the darken space.  
  
"That will be done. Botan, notify Yusuke that Keiko is around, but don't tell them of where she is. For I know that she will be withdrawing from her local high school for more important purposes."  
  
**End Chapter 1**


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**  
Oh my God…it has been such a long time since I've even updated… winces Ouch it's been a year or so since I've even updated. I had said before that I'm really slow in writing and real life has not been making it easy. I should be sleeping now, as well as preparing for finals….but oh well. Ouch… I hope that people won't mind and if there are any clarifications to be explained then one can ask and possibly review?  
Thank to Luriko-Ysabeth again for helping me pre-read a very early copy several years ago. This story is now does not have a beta reader…given to my sporadic writing sabbaticals. 

I once again, make this request, for extending an invitation to inquire if anyone can help me by putting up with me as bouncing board or something, just email me at my personal email and I can try and hash it out with you. I know what conclusion I would want, but the road there is kinda bumpy. It is my hope to find someone with intense knowledge of Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. Not the American form, but the Japanese versions. I'm usually very easy to work with. If not then I'm one of the world's slowest writer's.

The series are not mine and I would never try and cheat for any fees…I'm very much a very poor college student.

Thanks so much once again to the six people who have reviewed and I hope that you haven't forgotten little old me and my straggling story. I'll try and give a personalized Author's thanks if there's enough reviews.

I'll shut up now, but enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tokyo-Outer Mansion **

"Keiko, Terra. Please make yourself at home. I have already made preparations for you to stay here. I'm not sure if it's such as wise decision to move back with your adoptive family." Stated Setsuna after showing Keiko and Terra the suite of rooms they were staying in.

"Arigato…"

"I'll be in the parlor on the first floor if you need anything."

**Tokyo-Hikawa Jinja**

The senshi were studying quietly when all their communicators suddenly beeped at once. Usagi pulled out hers while the other senshi waited to answer theirs. When Usagi clicked hers open, Setsuna's face appeared.

"Setsuna-san, this is not a battle, is it?"

"Hello, Usagi-sama. No, this is not a battle, but I request your presence and that of all the senshi and Mamoru-sama with me at the place where the other Outer Senshi and I are dwelling."

Usagi nodded and answered, "Will do, Setsuna, is this something of importance?"

"You will know when you arrive with the others," replied Setsuna.

"All right," said Usagi closing up her communicator. Looking up, she said to the waiting senshi and Mamoru, answering everyone's unspoken question: "Minna, that was Setsuna on the communicator...she requests all of our presence at the Outers' mansion now. She wouldn't say why, however. I think this may have something to do with the new enemies and Kora."

Nodding, the senshi and Mamoru all silently left to go to the meeting that Setsuna had called. Ami held the moon cats as they went in Haruka and Mamoru's cars…

**Tokyo- Outer Mansion **

Walking around with Terra, Keiko was profoundly impressed at the mansion's entities, starting with the fact that there were three floors. The topmost floor was reserved for several large rooms made for any purpose. The second floor held ten main sleeping quarters with several more rooms of various purposes. The main floor had a music/ballroom, library, conservatory, study, parlor and one large state-of-the art kitchen that held a door leading a grand garden. The floor underneath held a large gym, equipped with a swimming pool. Additionally in nearly every single floor, there were at least two to three bathrooms.

After looking all around, Terra and Keiko had returned to the ballroom. Sunlight was streaming in from the glass windows as Keiko twirled a little looking all over the room with awe.

Terra's feline lips curved into a smile as she watched her charge. Remembering some items she had forgotten to give to Keiko yesterday, the cat did two back flip as she summoned items from her space pocket.

Changing into her human form, Terra picked up the items and tapped Keiko on her shoulder. Silently she handed the items to her milady.

A flute and a henshin pen with a golden earth sigil…

Keiko took the henshin pen and placed it in her pocket, but stared in shock at the thin silver instrument as she then pulled her cat into a hug.

Instruments had always played an important part in her past life mainly because of her talent with them. She'll deal with the henshin pen a bit later, but music training was a miscellaneous hobby besides her senshi training. She had the ability to music by her ear. The flute was what she was first taught to play and had remained her favorite to play; mainly because of the delicate clear sound. Kora had learned how to play many long and difficult pieces on the flute near the end of her training and the end of the Silver Millennium. Back then the senshi had their own small class of performers: Uranus played the cithara Ancient form of a lyre and Neptune the harp.

Taking the instrument, Keiko held the flute close to her for a few minutes. She then placed the instrument near her mouth and blew; a simple tune flew out from the flute. Gaining a bit of confidence, Keiko started to play a longer piece. She quickly remembered that the piece was a favorite and it was accompanied by the cithara and harp. But her usual harpist and cithara-player weren't there. Terra stood by with a little smile on her face as she watched her mistress play...

Outside, Haruka opened the door as the senshi filed in. They fell silent when they heard a flute being played.

Setsuna lifted a finger to her mouth as a motion to be quiet. She led the others to the music room. Opening the door, they went in; they were all startled when they saw an unknown female playing a flute, with a cat nearby.

Mamoru was startled at the appearance of the girl, while Rei, Michiru and Haruka looked on with some question and recognition. They were surprised at the appearance of the girl when she appeared so recently.

For some unforeseen reasons, Michiru went over and picked up her violin slowly and drew her bow as she went right in step with the piece. Her eyes became startled when she also saw Haruka going to the piano and like her playing as if they knew the piece. This was something that seemed to be so familiar and they played the piece several times before the girl stopped playing and her companion started to clap. The girl bowed slightly and placed down the instrument before saying happily, "Arigatou for playing this piece with me. How I miss playing this piece, Michi-san, Ruka-san!"

"Um…you're welcome, but who are you and why do you call us with those names?" asked Haruka.

"Ara! Setsuna, why don't you tell them who Terra and I are? I'm sure they would remember who I am, once you say something."

The said person clears her throat lightly as she replied wryly, "That was what I was just about to do Keiko-chan. Minna this is Earth's former princess and Mamoru-sama's sister. It is the reality and fate that draws sailor senshi again. Keiko-chan, I don't know if you know this, but your last name is Chiba,"

Everyone with the exception of the two newcomers and the Time guardian was shocked speechless. Keiko then stepped up to her brother and said with wonderment, "Genki desu ka oniisama? I wouldn't be surprised, if oniisama wouldn't remember his imoto, we've been separated for such a long time…."

Keiko said quickly, "This feels very strange to me as it may feel for you, oniisama…and if that's how it is, then I would see you in the morning. It is getting kind of late, I would like to rest now. Setsuna please explain to them and have minna remember me as I remember them. So then it would be less confusion in the up coming days. Come on Terra."

"I'll be in a little bit milady, just need to ask Setsuna-sama for a small favor," answered the guardian as she leaped up on top of the piano.

"Don't be too late then. You must be very tired," admonished Keiko as she stifled a yawn and walked out of the room.

This all occurred in a few minutes and Mamoru was still struck speechless as he watched his sister leave. He was suddenly bombarded with memories of his past, he remember comforting her when she was a baby. The accident occurred when he was seven and his sister was two. Suddenly seeing and remembering his sister was all mind reeling, but it seemed right and he was filled with a warm feeling, similar to when he held onto his future daughter. For now he remained silent, content to observe the others like the way he did when he was Tuxedo Kamen. He would rather learn what the others did and then he would reunite with his sister in the morning.

Waiting for everyone's attention, Terra gave Setsuna a knowing look for what was to happen and then started to wash her face. The timeless guardian gave a small smile in return to the cat, as she said out loud, "Terra's a little tired, so you will all have to stay the night, I'm afraid. You'll remember Keiko in due time. I guarantee you all that."

"But…" spoke up the moon solider looking very puzzled at the current events. They still don't know the background story of the new senshi, oh how she wanted to know; ever since she is Mamo-chan's younger sister and her age. She didn't know, but she felt very close to her.

Setsuna said patiently, "Serenity-hime, you'll have memories of Keiko as Kora soon enough. Why don't you all get a nice rest? In any event, I bid you all a good night."

With those parting words, Setsuna picked up Terra and swept out the room, leaving several disappointed Inners.

"Daijobu Usako, I think Setusna's right. It's still a very new idea everyone must grasp, so perhaps a sleep will rest the mind, to absorb more information tomorrow," said Mamoru stepping forward and placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Demo Mamo-chan!" whined Usagi, as Luna spoke up for the first time since she and Artemis came to the room.

"What Setsuna-sama said is correct, Usagi-chan, we'll have to wait."

She had stared at the other guardian cat, feeling as though there were memories that the other cat hid. Artemis came to stand behind her, silently giving her his support. They had, with the meeting of Diana and Kakeru's incident, gotten closer. Luna now went to Artemis for support.

Seeing the resolute faces of the cat guardians, the sailor senshi started to leave the music room, seeing that what they wanted to know will be answered in the morning.

**Hallway **

"Setsuna-sama, you would have the time key to unlock the memories of everyone right?" queried Terra resting in Setsuna's arms.

"Right, they will all have memory dreams tonight. It a bit too long for me to even try to explain to them, so what better way would it be to show them then?" replied Setusuna lightly.

"You're right. Luna and Artemis will also remember right?" questioned Terra nervously.

"Right and stop worrying, Terra; everything will be fine. Go and rest and just wait. Sleep tight then."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Setsuna-sama,"

Terra jumped off of Setsuna's arms and landed on the ground. She gave a cat grin as she went to go and sleep with milady. She had really missed her for so long and was truly ecstatic when she finally reunited with Kora-sama.

That night, every sailor senshi had various dreams of the past. Their sleep for the most part was peaceful as their minds remembered fully the memories of the past spent with Keiko, their remaining Inner sister.

_"This may really take the cake this time" "Yeah, I know, but we have to CHARGE!" _

Usagi smiled happily as she held onto her pillow.

"_Ami-chan, can you please help me figure this question out?" _

"_Aww Mina-chan you're so pretty!" _

"_Oyshii, Mako-chan. Best dish yet!" _

"_Rei-chan, I want to ask why does praying help calm the spirit?" _

"_Ruka, Michi; come on! You've got to listen to this piece." _

"_Taru-chan daijobu? Do you want to have a piece of candy?" _

The rest of the senshi made a mixture of smiles and sighs as the night passed by.

Luna and Artemis had similar dreams like the rest of the senshi, but they remembered their fellow guardian.

"_Come on Terra, there's so much for you to learn and so little time." _

"_That is correct, this is a great responsibility. Make me and Luna proud! There will be some time that you'll meet Kora-sama." _

**The next morning… **

"Ohayo, Milady." The cat mewed sleepily as she woke up and started her morning wash. Keiko smiled at her as she had already done her morning toiletries.

"Morning, after breakfast, my plans today are to go back to the Yukiumura. Can you come along; also can you now help me hold these?"

Terra's form shimmered as she dressed quietly into an outfit of black. Her milady had her hold the two items that she was to give to Serenity-sama. They walked then toward the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

If Keiko didn't see the senshi in the kitchen, then plan to go looking for everyone after breakfast. Now, it certainly didn't include the surprise she felt when she was suddenly grabbed from behind in a tight hug. Knowing only one person tall enough to do that, she turned around and said, "Ohayo gozaimasu Oniisama."

Mamoru stared at Keiko, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Keiko smiled at her brother and was then grabbed into another tight hug, "Morning to you too, Serenity-chan."

"It's Usagi-chan, Keiko-chan! Your name is now different and so is mine. It is now breakfast and we have so much to catch up on. Everyone's waiting in anticipation and wants to hear what you have been up to! Terra, genki desu ka?"

Terra quietly bowed and said, "Genki desu, Usagi-sama. May your life be everlasting."

"No need to be so formal, now, can we please go and get something to eat? I'm quite famished!"

"Hai Hai," said Keiko with a grin at the bluntness of her sister in spirit. If she didn't have the memories she had, then she would have found Usagi to be quite strange and not someone to be use to speak with.

Upon walking inside the kitchen with Mamoru and Usagi, Keiko found everyone there, she found it gladdening to have everyone finally remember her, but was now a bit uncertain how to act around these people.

Everyone was very happy to see her. Haruka clapped Keiko on the back and grabbed her in a big hug. Immediately after Haruka pulled away, Keiko had a gentle hug from Michiru and then from everyone else individually.

"Minna-san, arigatou for the warm welcome and just being there," said Keiko happy beyond belief as Terra chimed in agreement.

The calico haired female wanted Luna and Artemis to hear her milady speak first, before she would talk to them individually, because immediately everyone wanted to know what had happened.

"This life…hmmm… well as you all know I am oniisama's sister as well I was in the past… we had the car accident and when that happened, I was flung out the window and was rescue. The next thing I remembered though was being placed in an orphanage and soon adopted. The amnesia and trauma suffered from the accident made me forget my young life and the fact that I was adopted. Living in denial it would appear to be. For years I lived with my adoptive parents until they recently told me that they weren't my real parents. When Selenity-sama told me, would I finally remember…but she…"

"Matte ne, Keiko-chan! You saw Queen Selenity?" cut in Usagi excited and shocked at the involvement of he former mother. She then felt her Eternal Broach shake.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, I did see Selenity-sama, but before I continue I need to hand you these items. She would have wanted you to have your new powers as soon as possible," said Keiko as Terra held forth the items.

"Selenity-sama said that this was to replace your current power and wants me to give these to you."

Usagi and the others watched in wonderment as her Eternal Broach opened automatically and the ginzuishou floated from the broach to infuse with the new broach as the entire kitchen was filled with glitter and light.

When the light finally cleared, Keiko gently pressed the broach and staff into the princess's hand and said, "This is Infinite Moon Broach. The words for your henshin are 'Infinite Moon Power Make-Up.' This is also your new staff, the Infinite Caduceus. The words for activating the staff are 'Infinite Imperial Crystal Beam.' Selenity-sama also said that for the strongest power used under no circumstances other then emergency ones, the words would be, 'Moon Perpetual Imperial Crystal Power.'"

Usagi grabbed Keiko again into a tight hug. Hugging her to the point that the Earth princess soon gasped out, "Air…Breathe…need…"

Upon hearing those words, Usagi pulled away apologetically as Keiko went to sit next to her brother and Setsuna. Everyone was looking with geniality at the welcoming of their last senshi under the Moon Kingdom's return.

Makoto started to serve breakfast with the assistance of Hotaru. Now the kitchen was filled with chatter as Minako jumped in with a question, "Soooo Keiko-chan… did you find Adon-san yet?

Keiko smiled and shook her head as she said, "I don't know. I might, but I might not have. Though some evidence points positive, that Adon had reincarnated and I might know him. I still need to look into that matter."

Minako nodded as the Keiko started to talk about what her current plans were. She would have to sooner or later go back to the Yukimura to retrieve some items she would want to have. Mamoru said that he'll take her. Being that he wanted to thank the couple that took Keiko in.

Over by the cats, Luna regarded Terra with warmth as she said, "It's been so many years ne, my dear sister of Chiron?" (I read somewhere that Chiron is a cluster of stars as well as a centaur who was teacher Greek heroes: Achilles, Hercules, and Asclepius.)

"Luna…Artemis…I..." Terra could only get out their names before bursting into tears.

Leaning over, Luna placed a paw on the paw of Terra, halting the younger cat's tears.

Sitting besides Luna, Artemis only said, "Terra-chan, there's no need for tears. It only matters that all three guardians are together again."

Terra could only nod as Luna purred. She licked back in response and then the three old friends settled back to talk.

The newly found guardian found out that the other two had forgotten the available energy within them for transforming into their human counterparts and suggested that they relearn it as soon as possible for the practicality of complete jobs where as cats they were barred from. They grabbed some food from the countertop and stepped out to the garden.

Outside, with the sun shining beautifully overhead, after eating, Luna and Artemis quickly picked up relearning the incantations and soon, three humans stood where the cats were. Luna and Artemis were dressed with the clothes they wore when they were the Queen's advisor. Apparently when they were relearning their powers, Luna remembers a very handy spell of transforming with clothing on. Luna and Artemis were garbed in outfits of a white body suit and a yellow/back dress, while Terra had on a dress of green/brown. For Luna and Artemis, they showed a picture in the manga as humans and the outfits are as I hoped I've described. Also Luna's dress was animated in the Sailor Moon S Movie.

Inside breakfast passed by in a blur for Keiko as she converse happily with her brother and newly found "sisters." After the dishes were cleared…

"Oniisama, I have to go back to the Yukimura family and tell them my apologies. I would also like to keep some of my old possessions. I'll go and get Terra. Would you want to come along?"

"Good idea. I'll like to say my thanks as well as see what kind of environment you grew up. I'll then take you to visit around Juubangai. We can meet up with the others in the coffee shop…" (Juubangai is the shopping district where jewelry stores, Crown Arcade and the coffee shop are.)

**Outside in a place not far from the Yukimura ramen-ya**

The water in a home pond started to bubble as the inhabitants of the house were eating breakfast.

**Yusuke's home.**

As Atsuko was out, Yusuke was having a Reikai Tantei related meeting with Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara. The only one missing was Hiei, on mission for Mukuro. Only reason why they decided to stick around Yusuke's instead of Genkai's was the fact that Genkai was spring cleaning and purifying her home against any demons. Now Botan had handed a scroll over to Yusuke, who had glance over it and passed it to Kurama who passed it to Kuwabara.

"This mission is of complete and utter importance. Enma-Daioh-sama had specifically commissioned this mission, so it must be done as soon as possible. Koenma-sama had given me this tracker for assisting you. The target that you're looking for has been reincarnated, so Enma-Daioh-sama is not sure of the identity." said Botan.

"So the mission is that you want us to find someone and bring them to Koenma's oyaji? Now is there any reason why?" asked Yusuke doubtfully.

Botan nodded as Kuwabara asked, "How can the king of the underworld not know who the person is? Shouldn't he be overseeing the judgment of spirits and what special feature?"

"I'm not at all sure of why that person's identity is not known, all I know is that their soul never went through Reikai and was reincarnated by other means. The tracker is the only means to track down this person, without Enma-Daioh-sama not being present. Supposedly there are two people with the tracker's target signatures, but Enma-Daioh-sama only wants to see one of the two people. This is all that I know.

"The rest of the information on this case is classified information that only Enma-Daioh-sama knows. Koenma-sama wouldn't know, so stop glaring at me, Yusuke." Replied Botan carefully as she glared back at Yusuke's as his face darken considerably at the thought of going on a new mission.

"Then Kurama and Kuwabara can go look then. I still have to look for Keiko." Sighs Yusuke plopping down on his bed.

"That is to say that you haven't heard anything from Yukimura-san" inquired Kurama.

"I can't believe how the Yukimura's are acting. I've known them this long and now they tell me that Keiko's not their daughter. I'm pissed at the fact that they had to be so callous about this." groused Yusuke looking at his ceiling.

Botan shook her head as she said, "I'm worried about Keiko-chan as well, but Koenma-sama had specifically instructed me to have you leading this mission."

**Outside**

The bubbling water had slowly solidified into several humanoid shapes. Their mouths were opened as it revealed watery fangs. No one saw these monsters as they started to wet over the ground moving toward human energy.

**Outside Yukimura Ramen-ya **

Standing in from of the ramen shop, Keiko timidly entered the shop, holding Terra on her shoulder. Looking around, she saw Yukimura Suzuko dropped the dish she was cleaning to the floor. Hearing the glass break had Shukumaru rush out.

"Keiko….you're back…where have you been this past month." asked Suzuko with tears welling up in her eyes.

Keiko replied quietly looking at her adopted mother, "I apologize for leaving without a word, but I was searching for my family last month. I would like to introduce you to Chiba Mamoru, my brother and my cat, Terra."

Shukumaru nodded as he said, "Would you like to take some of your possessions? I would understand if you would be moving out now."

Seeing the grief stricken expressions on the Yukimura had Keiko realize something very important. Reaching out, she lets goes of Terra on the ground and walked forward to pull her "mother" into a hug.

Suzuko's composure had broken and she hugged her adoptive daughter tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry so, Okassan. If I may call you as such…" Keiko felt her adoptive mother nod her head as she continues to cry.

Mamoru and Shukumaru just looked on. When his wife started to cry, Shukumaru started to feel tears run down his check as well. When hearing Keiko call Suzuko mother, he felt hope at the fact that his Keiko can forgive him as well. His heart felt nearly to bursting when Keiko turned and hugged him as well. He couldn't believe how she could forgive him, but she always was someone that easily forgave people. Now after Shukumaru wiped away his tears and his wife had composed herself. Keiko pulled away with tears shining in her eyes.

"I'll never forget the fact that you raised me. I'll always be thankful for the luck I had to the point that I now found my remaining family. But know this, I'll always regard the Yukimura's as my family." Sniffed Keiko as Suzuko and Shukumaru nodded as tears starting to fill their eyes again.

After a long moment of crying, Keiko had told Shukumaru her intention of moving out and was there to gather her belongings. Suzuko started crying again but Shukumaru quietly agreed. He felt sure, ever since he told Keiko of her real parentage, that he doesn't have the right to disagree anymore.

Keiko then went to her old room to pack, Suzuko going with her. Terra padded after them, observing her milady's old life.

Keiko only took a photo album, some personal items, several articles of clothing and the remaining school uniforms in the house.

Walking to the entrance, Suzuko and Shukumaru walked the three visitors outside.

Mamoru gave a very deep bow to the older man and said, "Yuikimura-san I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking care my imoto all these years…."

"It has been Suzuko and my greatest pleasure to take care of Keiko all these years… please don't thank us. Just seeing Keiko grow up with my wife is sufficient. Now if you ever need any help… anything, just tell me and I promise to help in any way I can…"

Keiko stood by and with a grin gave her box to Mamoru to hold. Lastly she told Suzuko to not worry and that she would visit if she was around the area.

Getting into the car, they had just driven for a minute, before Keiko felt a sudden sharp pain and looked to her brother who had nearly the same expression.

Terra who had transformed back into her human figure asked, "Milady, Mamoru-sama daijobu desu ka?"

"Something's happening." stated Keiko as Mamoru stopped the car and got out, in the process he pulled out his signature rose and said, "Terra please stay here, I fear that this might be a demon attack. Keiko if you can come in your senshi form then that would be good as back up. I will go ahead to investigate. Now I don't think you'll have to call Usako and the others."

Nodding, Keiko watched her brother transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. When he had run ahead, she pulled out her henshin pen and shouted, "Earth Crystal Planet Power Make-up!"

A whirl of lights encased her body as she automatically started to twirl around with her hands clasped in front of her. Somehow during the phase of the transformation, something came over Keiko, changing her nature, as her clothes became a turquoise senshi outfit with matching streamers from the back

A tiara bearing a light blue earth sigil appeared on her forehead. Gloves with turquoise edging adorned her hands. Soft turquoise slippers appeared on her feet. Her lips were colored a soft ruby red and as the transformation drew to a close, she finished with a signature pose of holding out a hand in front of her.

Finishing the transformation, Sailor Gaea took off running after Tuxedo Kamen to where the negative feeling was growing more in her chest.

These days since the disappearance of Sailor Galaxia and the Starlights, the area has been very quiet. Until now, Keiko had quickly remembered that on a senshi's home planet, the senshi's themselves were more susceptible to any negative energy present. So if something negative was happening, it seemed as if the peace was going to end as a new enemy would appear again.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter Three

After nearly two years of no written work…I'm sure to be booed off the stage if there was an imaginary one. But long last and some self-prompts from yours truly. I've finished revising another chapter to this never ending epic of mine. This may be several years late in thanking, but if there are still fans for this story. I have to beg minna for patience with me. I just don't know when the next chapter for this story will come out and frankly to say it, I don't know how to continue the chapters. I can imagine scenes for chapters, and I have already over 100 pages written for the not revised chapters, but real life beckons with graduating from college and moving on hopefully to graduate school.

I stopped reading Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho for such a long while, that I'm quite rusty in that fandom.

This chapter is woefully unbeta, so if there are grammatical issues. Have to apologize for that situation. I wrote this chapter with much inclination for being development and if there is any memory toward my original chapters. This chapter I feel is a much richer and more mature look into one of my original fandoms. Hope you all enjoy and not get too confused. In looking at my word count, there are 19 pages written.

I didn't put any references in this chapter. Naturally I assume for people who read this story to have actually seen the entire Yu Yu Hakusho series. I'm more worried about confusion from references of YYH, than I am about Sailor Moon. Cheers though!

Oh, much appreciate and a heartfelt gratefulness for people who would have opinions for my chapter.

means a break in scene.

**Chapter 3 **

** Tokyo **

Up ahead: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan saw something bad occurring.

Several clear blobs were seen slithering around the legs of people. Glowing white, the people silently dropped into an unconscious state.

Something felt wrong though; Yusuke couldn't smell any youkai scent around, seeing what was happening though he shouted, "Rei Gun!"

His energy ball impacted the blob, having no affect other than getting the blob aware of the Tantei. In response, the blob slowly shimmer a bluish-green hue: quickly forming into a gelatin figure. Turning around a face on the thing, it hissed, _"Humans- must contribute - energy!"_

Oozing out an arm, it made to grab onto Yusuke and the battle began.

Kurama with his Rose Whip; quickly whipped at the gel.

Charging forward, Kuwabara cried out, "Rei Ken!"

Botan grabbed her oar out and floating upward. She called out, "I'll go check if those people are all right."

Yusuke let out an affirmative shout as he and the others saw that defeating the monster weren't easy as it looked. The monsters duplicate itself every time Yusuke and the others attacked. This was bad, as Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly became exhausted.

Only Kurama seemed to be having some success, but slowly they were surrounded by these duplicated things.

Finally when it seemed that the monsters were closing in, a red rose embedded itself in the pavement in front of them. The tracker, unnoticed from Yusuke's pocket started to beep at a low frequency…

"Hurting innocent people in broad daylights were never a good thing, and this is not something that I: Tuxedo Kamen will forgive!"

Taking out his cane, Tuxedo Kamen threw several more roses at the demons, which exploded on impact, the monster cried out shrilly in pain, as it sent its copies to charge the masked man.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked at the ease this masked man did to kill off the monsters. Now, what makes these demons easy for him to kill, when it seemed near impossible for Yusuke and the orange haired youth?

Kurama, upon seeing what happened, shook out of his tiredness and pulled several seeds from his hair, to quickly transform them into sharp vines. Somehow the beast was affected by living specimens.

From behind the beast, he quickly threw the vines and in retaliation, the monster sent out more minions from its body.

Dodging their attacks, Tuxedo Kamen and Kurama quickly backed up against each other in the middle to attack the monster together.

Yusuke and Kuwabara could only watch what was happening. Botan, by this time found that the people who were attacked, simply unconscious.

The tracker beeped again, still unheard by Yusuke who was actively watching the battle in front of him. His fists were clenched in anger. How can they not hurt the monster while Kurama can?

In that short instance of Yusuke's angered thoughts, someone leaped from behind him and into the battle. Her fist glowed with a brown copper color, as the figure punched into the main demon. The monster with its copies exploded into puddles and beams of energy started to spread back to the people they were taken from.

It all happened in less then a minute.

Stepping away from Kurama, the caped hero gave him a brief nod in thanks and walked toward his partner; leaving behind a contemplating youko fox.

Tuxedo Kamen had watched his sister land in a crouch. "Oniisan, daijobu ka?" she called out. He said, "Dajobu, Gaea. I'm definitely sure that we need to meet up with the others to investigate this battle a bit more. For this attack to have occurred, it must be the work of a new enemy."

He then leaned forward to whisper quietly in her ears, "We also have to look into the identities and powers of these people, standing behind us. I can sense that they're not normal people. Need to access that they're not enemies."

"Don't worry niisan, I'll tell you who they are. This group is trustworthy, because they're part of another group that also has concern for earth, like we are; but, please look at the time. We need to meet up with Usagi and the others, let me handle this for now. I need to warn them to not interfere in the business of the senshi, we'll be leaving after this, use your smoker bomb." replied Sailor Gaea just as silently.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, looking sheepishly at his sister, when she mentioned his fiancé. He was kind of confused at what implications his sister said. They were rejecting assistance from what appears to be a group of allies, but if it was as his sister had said, and they represented a different group with a different purpose; then it would probably be best to not involve them.

Sailor Gaea stepped forward and said, "Reikai Tantei, please, don't interfere in these battles. They are not meant for your group to fight. Stay with your battles in Makai and leave Ningenkai for the Sailor Senshi to take care of. It is more our responsibility to protect the earth."

Yusuke mouth dropped slightly open as he wondered what this was all about. He'll have to question Koenma later. Right now he only replied, "We won't purposefully try to get involved in these battles, when it is obvious that our powers with the exception of only one cannot defeat these monsters; however, I would like to know who you are?"

The female before him only gave a small smile as she said, "Urameshi Yusuke, my identity isn't necessary for you to know, but know that the sailor senshi is protector of the earth, while there are other worlds that you can face your problems in. If you have any disagreements, take this to Enma-Daioh himself."

She then backed away as the masked man threw onto the ground a bomb that instantly surrounded the area with smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, the two people were gone, leaving behind a very confused group.

Finally the tracker in Yusuke's pocket beeped shrilly and he pulled it out with disgust as he pressed the tracker to stop its loud annoying noise.

Botan and Kuwabara stood by looking at him with impatience while Kurama stood nearby looking on with a small smile. For a long time Yusuke stared at the screen as he finally held the tracker in front of Botan's worried looking face and said in a deadpanned voice, "Do you know what this means?"

His two observers face faulted and Botan yelled as she got back up, "Baka! If you didn't know what you were looking at then what in Enma's name were you looking at it for so long? Give it here then."

Yusuke shrugged as he handed over the tracker to the fuming ferry spirit, "Wanted to see your reactions."

Botan glared at him and muttered, "Yusuke no baka…" Kuwabara gave him the finger and Yusuke just grinned at them cheekily.

After giving a quick glance at the screen, Botan took out her oar and whacked Yusuke in the head, "Baka… how long did you even not hear the tracker! The signatures that this tracker was meant to track were just here. Why didn't you stop those two…one of them were who Enma-Daioh-sama wanted to see. That's probably what the girl was implying, she knew that Enma-Daioh-sama wants to see her."

"Itte…how was I suppose to know! Why didn't you stop them, seeing that the girl mention Enma-Daioh's name? We'll see them again if there's another attack again. Now if you would excuse me, Ms. Ferry girl, I need to go find Keiko now. Stick around Ningenkai for now, or make an appointment for me to see Koenma. Kurama, Kuwabara I'll see you another time," said Yusuke rubbing his head sheepishly and then leaving.

On the next block though, he saw a very familiar profile in an approaching car. The car passed him by as Yusuke finally found his voice and yelled out, "Keiko!"

The car made no point of stopping, but a hand waved out of the window in acknowledgment.

Yusuke started to run after the car, knowing that Keiko was in that car. He needed to talk with her and see if she was all right. Something had happened in the period she was gone, otherwise, why would she be seen riding in someone's car. Keeping the car in his sight, he chased after the car for several more blocks when it finally parked outside a café.

He recognized the area as being part of a wealthier shopping area of Tokyo: Juubangai. The place, where that Crown Game Center or something was, he had played there last week with Kuwabara, soundly beating him in "Sailor V" and a car racing game.

Now the car opened, Keiko with Terra and Mamoru got out.

Mamoru looked at the boy with curiosity. During their short drive here, he heard someone shout his sister's name. Terra had asked, "Is there anything wrong milady?"

They both saw a guy running after the car, but Keiko only said, "Onissan, please continue. He will be outside the car when we stop. Can you take Terra to go in meet up with Usagi and the others? I'll follow in a few more minutes."

Now Mamoru and Terra walked into the café. Keiko looked behind her. Yusuke walked up to her and she could only say, "Yusuke" before Yusuke started to say in an arguing tone, "Keiko, where have you been for the last month? I know that the Yukimura aren't your parents, but did you have to go, without saying anything? Were you angry at me for teasing, you know I don't really mean those things."

"Yusuke, I left, because I wanted to clear my mind for a bit, then I went to look for my past. I spent a month just looking for hints of my past and I found my oniisan. I was involved in an accident with amnesia when I was young and separated from my brother. Then I was then adopted by the Yukimura's. I apologize for making you worry about me. Now would you like to join me for lunch? I'm meeting up with my brother and his friends."

Yusuke stuck his hands into his pocket as he nodded.

He followed Keiko inside, not at all sure if he should take a hold of her hand.

Even after a long period of knowing one another, and Keiko waiting for him, he was still not sure on how their relationship was. They've never talked about it. She had kissed him at the beach, but that was only once. Still she was always there, so he didn't think any of it, until she was gone for that month.

Yusuke knew that he cared very deeply for her and love her, but that he can never seem to say. Keiko would probably take it the wrong way, with the way he acts. Now he was curious to meet Keiko's older brother. Getting to know him would probably help him understand his relationship Keiko.

** Somewhere else**

It was cold in the damp cavern as a transfixed man stood before a glowing ball. He had been watching as energy was transferred to the orb. Abruptly the ball grew dim, signaling something had happened.

Quickly casting a spell to preserve the energy, he gave a short scream of rage as the orb suddenly exploded, wasting all the time and effort made to collect this energy.

Consulting a levitating glowing chart nearby with lists of potential energy seekers, his eyes wandered over the long list filled with various categories, strengths and life status of his minions: a mirror demon cluster element known as the Tele-screens.

Immediately his eyes picked up a missing light in the water class. He mentally cursed as he saw the deceased minion had held a sizable amount of energy; enough to continue inching on its way to release a more powerful demon that will wreak havoc on a plane he once knew as home.

Now he snapped his fingers, summoning a stone class tele-screen. He gave the assignment of collecting more energy, to it, sending it on its merry way. His hands waved over the space next to him: materializing a chair.

Sitting down, he held his chin in his hand as his cold eyes looked toward the dim orb. He wondered who was strong enough to defeat a Tele-screen. Surely it can't be who he was waiting for…

** Juubangai District -Tokyo **

Motoki's sister,Unazuki had just taken the senshi's order when Mamoru walked in the café. The Inners and Outers were sitting at two booths of their own while Usagi sat with Luna and Artemis. She brightened up when she saw her boyfriend and waved him over.

Mamoru gave a smile in return as he walked over. Sitting next to her, he lets go of Terra and gave a kiss on Usagi's forehead. He decided to talk about the battle later when they go back to the Outer Mansion, although the moon cats had jumped off the table, so he knew that Terra would tell the other two what happened. Right now he just wanted to enjoy lunch; so, he said out loud, "It appears that Keiko had bumped into someone she knew before leaving the Yukimura's"

Usagi and the others were a bit surprised; the moon princess finally gave a slight tilt of her head. Smiling mischievously with eyes sparkling, she asked innocently, "Is that someone, a guy?"

Rei, Minako and Makoto started to look more attentively at the door and when the door opened, they saw with open mouths as Keiko came in with a pretty cute guy. The others weren't as showy about their observation. In their booth, under the table, Haruka's hand cracked. She recognized the guy as being the local 'gang member,' how did Keiko know this guy? Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder as she calmed her lover. Setsuna only sipped her coffee as Hotaru also sipped her tea. Ami was sitting at the other booth attempted to ignore her Inner sisters as she stirred her drink.

Keiko walked over with Yusuke behind her. He started to feel a little nervous as he saw three booths filled with a large gaggle of girl. Keiko's brother was the only male there. From the group he was surprised to see Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. They were famous people that Yusuke saw from news papers that his ma brought home with the sake bottles.

Making their way over to the booth, Keiko greeted everyone before sliding in the same booth with Usagi and Mamoru.

Unazuki had then come over before Usagi could ask her question to ask what food the three new additions to the table wanted to order. Afterwards, Usagi only placed her chin on her hands as she leaned forward.

"Keiko do you want to introduce your companion before Haruka decks him for sitting too close to you?" as she then inclined her head over to the Outer booth.

Keiko said with a glance at Haruka, "Usagi-chan this is my childhood friend, Urameshi Yusuke. Calm down Haruka, he's not part of a gang, as rumors goes; he's just gets into many fights and is a very good fighter."

Yusuke shot her a surprised look as his mind processes what she was saying; he didn't know if it would impact anything, though he heard that Tenoh Haruka wanted to deck him. He figured that even the famous car racer had heard of his reputation. Now then why was Keiko acting this distant?

"Yusuke, this is Tsukino Usagi, she's my brother, Chiba Mamoru's fiancée. I'm still using Yukimura's name, because of sentimental reasons, but I am a Chiba as well. Behind us in the booth would be: Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako. Over there would be: Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru. They're all close family friends. That black cat over there is Usagi's cat, Luna. Artemis is Minako and my cat is the third one, her name is Terra. You wouldn't be able to let her and Puu meet right?"

Yusuke shrugged as he said to Keiko, "Maybe, he's with Genkai now though, you've introduced me to too many names, might take me a while for me to remember."

Then turning to the other booths, Yusuke said in a louder voice, "How do you all do?"

The Inners all gave him smiles: Minako and Makoto more so then Rei and Ami, while over at the Outers: Hotaru gave him a timid wave as the others gave slight acknowledgements.

"Don't worry, you'll get to know us all soon, if you are around Keiko a lot. She moved in with Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru at their home." said Usagi cheerfully.

The food came as Luna jumped on the table to silently warn Usagi to be quiet.

Keiko said, "How are your friends and your boss?"

"Same as always, though my boss as you know, should take a vacation." Yusuke said as he picked up his sandwich.

"That's nice to hear."

They spent the lunch chitchatting about topics here and there.

Mamoru and Usagi learned that Yusuke lived with his mother and worked as a detective/student, not like what rumors said. Haruka had stopped shooting glares at Yusuke as she heard this information as well.

Yusuke in turn learned that most of Usagi's friends and herself were in the same year as Keiko and him. He also learned that Mamoru was at his second year in medical school. Throughout this meeting though, he felt a strange feeling of power vibrating through the entire group. Somehow his youkai senses picked up something strange about these humans and even Keiko had that strange feeling now.

Laterafter lunch was over, Yusuke and Keiko parted ways. Mamoru had insisted on treating him, so Yusuke only shrugged and said his thanks. He said to Keiko on the side, that he'll call her later.

He walked away, intending to see Koenma as soon as possible. It seems that he would have to collect on one of the many small favors the demi-god owe for checking up the lives of Chiba Mamoru and everyone else he just met today and on top of that, he wanted to get more information about those two fighters. It didn't seem that those monster attacks would stop anytime soon, if the spiel that the masked man said held true.

It was also indicated by the tracker that they were individuals holding Reikai signatures for Enma-Daioh's to go searching for. Except, somehow this entire assignment was much more then what it would appear. There were several questions to be answered for. Were they as old as dirt? Were they souls that need to be reincarnated? Were they souls that never got the full dressing down from the Death lord, for previous committed crimes? Or were they enemies that Reikai is to be wary of? Now that didn't seem right at all…

Keiko had inwardly chucked when she heard Makoto sigh afterwards and whisper to the other Inners, "He's acts just like my old Sempai." amidst the groans of the Inners. She had watched him leave and was wondering what the extents of her feelings for him now were. She had waited for him when he went off to fight in Maikai, had worried him numerous times over the battles he had fought and of the previous worrying time when he was revived from death. Now that she knew of her past and of her duties. She weren't sure as to how Yusuke would fit into her life now. She didn't imagine that she wanted him to know of her current situation and her duties as it appears they would be in opposition to what battles she fought now. Being senshi of Earth or the site of Ningenkai was not at all agreeing with the idea of Rekai placing its jurisdiction over what was called "her turf." She would have to let the other senshi exactly the background of Yusuke and his work. Keiko had watched him leave, before getting into Haruka's car. Her brother said later, there would be a meeting at Rei's temple.

** Makai **

The forested clearing was filled with the usual noises of animals chirping or screaming. Which ever came first: in a never ending pattern; however this pattern was disturbed for an instance when sounds of running filled the air. Hiei was chasing after a target for his assignment from Mukuro. He was closing in on the demon, ready to release his katana for the killing when a loud crash from behind him, made him stop and look back to be nearly knocked over by a dark shadow.

Hiei rolled out of the way and watched as the shadow rolled off for the trees, only to ricochet around the clearing. In this mad process of pin balling around, the shadow had knocked down every tree it hit and knocked over Hiei's target in the process. The serpent demon creature was killed upon impact and when the figure finally revealed itself, Hiei could only stand there stupefied.

Before him was a snowy white fox, it gave him a fox version of a grin before disappearing. This only left him to wonder what had prompted this reclusive creature of the kitsune class to even assist him.

**Earth **

The sailor senshi had all gathered at Rei's temple in the clearing where Mamoru spoke about the battle, with some of his speculations, and then Keiko spoke.

As Keiko had expected, the rest of the senshi was surprised, but not as surprised about the various existence of Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai.

Terra stepped in then and said, "During the Silver Millennium, there was an existing pathway between the Makai and Ningenkai. Since the fall of the Silver Millennium, there was a shattering of the path and it has come to my understanding that this is not the right time to merge a path between the three worlds. Milady had told me that there was recently a tournament, and Makai has become a much more dangerous place then when it was in the Silver Millennium. When the princess and the time, meaning Crystal Tokyo, have happened, then merging the worlds wouldn't be a problem. This is my opinion as an advisor."

"Very reasonable suggestion." spoke up Makoto.

"I agree," chimed Ami typing what everyone had spoken about into her computer, "Keiko, you are not strong as of now. When you transform into Kora and with the assistance of Endymion then connecting the worlds wouldn't be a serious problem."

"Still there is the presence of these Reikai Tantei. If that is what your opinion is, then we shall plan accordingly. There are many things that we, as guardians of the various planets in this system must learn. We must and shall rise to protect our home once more." said Usagi while the others nodded.

Mamoru then asked, "Since this is the course of action, Keiko. Then would you think it would be wise to try and find the Hikarimori_?" _

"If it is what the fates directs then we will locate them. For now, the enemy attack is still at its early stage. We will have to try and suppress them at this stage, rather then try to find the Hikarimori; if we did that then we might be disrupting their reincarnation's current life," said Keiko.

Following this was a moment of silence until someone they heard Rei's jiichan calling from inside. The meeting ended then.

** A few weeks later**

Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg

It was several weeks after the first appearance of the two targets and school was just starting for its new term.

Now frustrated beyond belief, Yusuke remembered his last meeting with Koenma...

** Reikai**

"What do you want, Yusuke? Can't you see I'm busy!" grumbled Koenma as he furiously stamped the stack of papers before him.

"I want to know about some things that are happening in the Ningenkai right now"

"What do you want to know…"

"Who and what is the background of the people, Enma-Daioh wants to seek?"

Yusuke's one question caught Koenma off guard and he slowly stopped stamping the papers before him. Laying down the stamp carefully, the demi-god regarded Yusuke thoughtfully as he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sure Botan had told you what happened at the battle; so, just by the words one of the targets said and this fighter's familiarity with the workings of Reikai, makes me wonder if this summoning is as simple as just, Enma-Daioh wanting to see them. As for that miserable battle, without them, I'm sure you would have lost your best team out there. Why weren't Kuwabara and I able to attack? What is the purpose of these monsters taking energy?"

In the few seconds following Yusuke's last statement, Koenma threw the royal seal of Enma at him. Yusuke ducked as the seal went flying and hit George; the oni was coming in the room with a huge stack of papers and with stars flying around his head. George went down with a crash as the paper went fluttering around…

Koenma groaned with annoyance as he turned back to Yusuke. He said crossly, "If there is anything beyond this mission, then that's not your business to know; I could only answer a few of your questions. The rest of the information is confidential on the account that only my father can answer.

"If those monsters show up again, don't ever engage them in combat. To defeat them, you would have to possess very strong astral energy to defeat these beings, which this is one thing that Hiei, you, and Kuwabara don't have… "

"What's astral energy?" Yusuke interrupted.

Koenma frowned at his questioning and answered, "Astral energy is energy drawn from any one of the planets or stars in this galaxy. The fighters that posses this energy is not in our jurisdiction.

"To also continue on with what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. In the entire Taneti group, only Kurama would fare a better chance of defeating these monsters, but even he would be hard press to win the battle. If you want to know why Kurama's the only person able to fight these monsters, ask him."

The demi-god stopped talked when he saw Yusuke's sour face. He said in a matter-of-factly tone, ""Yusuke, even if you were a descendant of Raizen, I wouldn't send you within a mile of those demons by yourself. These demons are not youkai's at all, and you don't have the right power to defeat them. Defeating those monsters is not your battle to fight.

"I need to stress to you the importance of this mission. Don't try and ask Botan anymore information, she won't know. All I'm just asking now that you and the others track down those two people, my father wants to see; also when there's no battle to fight, the tracker can not pick up on those people's signatures. These people are like any normal ningen and if they're not in their battle form, there will be no signature for the tracker to find.

"Now go away Yusuke, I still have work to do. GEORGE, YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP! YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT YOU COULD HAVE A VACATION OVER THERE! BAKA…"

Yusuke walked out of the room, as Koenma kept ranting to an unconscious oni about the mess he created.

** Present Time, Tokyo**

The afternoon crawled at its usual snail's pace and finally the dismissal bell rang…

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out of the schoolyard. They were heading off to pick up Kurama to go to Genkai's temple for training.

They stopped when a sleek yellow car pulled up along the curb: the driver was Tenoh Haruka and a calico colored cat. Both inhabitants of the car nodded an acknowledgement to Yusuke. Kuwabara poked his side.

"Haruka!" shouted a voice from behind them. The crowds parted as Keiko walked towards the car. She greeted Yusuke and Kuwabara with a nod and without a word, Keiko got into the car "Hey yourself, Keiko," said Haruka calmly.

"Where's Michiru?"

"She's somewhere doing God knows what, probably one of her art. She said she'd be back later. Hotaru's already back home with Setsuna. How was school?"

"It was fine. Haruka, I'm not going back home yet. I want to ask if you could stop by a temple. It's a bit out of the way."

"Sure."

"Yusuke, do you and Kuwabara-kun want a lift? I'm heading towards Genkai sensei's temple. I thought maybe you'd like a lift there instead of walking there."

"Okay…whatever you say, Keiko," spoke up Kuwabara from beside Yusuke.

Keiko smiled up at them as she said, "Get in, then! Haruka, this is Kuwabara Kazuma, he's one of Yusuke's friends.

After fastening their seat belts, Yusuke asked, "Keiko can you stop by Kurama's school to pick him up? We were planning to go to Baasan's place with him."

"Sure…is that okay, Haruka?"

Turning to Haruka, she gave her the directions and they were on their way…

Yusuke watched Keiko all the way to Kurama's school, deciding that she had somehow changed when she disappeared -- not her appearance, but her personality. Yusuke remembered hearing things about Keiko from a boy a few weeks earlier…

"Haven't you heard, Urameshi Yusuke? That Keiko isn't the Yukimura couple's true daughter. She's just some brat they picked out of an orphanage," the punk grinned, replying cheekily while Yusuke held him in a choke

He finally slammed the punk's head into the wall when the punk used some colorful expression about the Yukimura's foolishness in adopting and raising an orphan.

Keiko was just different! It was as if a relationship had never even existed between him and Keiko, for all Yusuke could tell. She was treating him as if he was an ordinary friend, and now this new group of friends.

They picked up Kurama at his school and Keiko introduced him to Haruka.

Haruka then said, "Aren't you one of the best students in Tokyo?"

Kurama replied, "Not at all, Tenoh-san, not at all. I'm not as good as I'd like to be…"

Haruka nodded while the others looked on. The rest of the drive passed quietly with a tape of Michiru's music coming from the stereo system.

When they got to the temple, Keiko kissed Haruka good-bye on the cheek, close to the lips.

"Haruka, I'll call on the cell if I want to be picked up."

"Fine… "

Keiko watched as her friend drove away, then she climbed up the stairs to the temple where she found its inhabitants outside.

"Good afternoon, Genkai-san. Hello, Yukina-chan."

"Hello, Keiko-chan," said Yukina.

Keiko nodded as she turned to the old master, "Genkai-san, can I look at your scroll archive?"

"Is there any reason?"

"Nothing really, I'm just searching for a scroll that my friend asked about and I had remembered that you had a particularly large ancient scroll collection to look through," said Keiko.

"Follow me then, Keiko."

Taking Keiko to the room where the scrolls and documents were stored, Genkai left the girl there, wondering what's the true reason she would ask to look at old scrolls. Maybe it was connected to the new aura that was radiating from the girl. Genkai shrugged and left to deal with her wayward student and friends.

Outside Yusuke waited with Botan. Kuwabara as usual was fawning over Yukina. Koenma had said that the Reikai Tantei should have special training, and gave Botan special leave to come to Ningenkai during these times. They met and practiced at Genkai's temple because of the wards that surrounded the place.

Hiei, who was standing off to the side with Kurama, was staring with narrow eyes as he considered the fact, of letting the ningen talk with his younger sister. He had decided not to talk with Yusuke and Kuwabara about the kitsune in Makai.

"Oi… Baasan! What's Keiko doing here today?" shouted Yusuke.

"Why don't you ask her yourself…" snapped back Genkai.

When she received no response… Genkai barked "Baka! Are you supposed to be asking me questions about Keiko or using your time here!"

"Okay, okay, baasan, you don't have to get on our case! Hey, Botan!" called Yusuke walking towards the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Yusuke?" Botan responded, looking over.

"Can you tell Koenma that I need to see him? I need to ask him about Keiko's earlier disappearance, he might know…"

"Hai, but why? Koenma-sama's in a bad mood these days. He yelled at me for four times today. Me! Me! The cute Botan," she moaned, eyes beginning to water. Tearing up a bit. "And poor George's worse off then me! As far as I know, George's in his room bawling his eyes out after Koenma-sama kicked him out of the office!"

"Okay, but can you schedule a meeting as soon as possible?"

"I'll try…" sniffed Botan.

Yusuke nodded and walked toward the others, "Minna, what are we standing around here for? We can talk about other stuff later, but if you guys are man enough to face me, then come on!" challenged Yusuke as he moved forward. He threw a quick punch towards Hiei.

Hiei dodged Yusuke's punch, flicking out of view only to appear up in the air. Taking out his katana, he and Yusuke began to spar.

Kuwabara's grin was feral as he swiped at Kurama with his Rei Ken. However, Kurama was already ready for him… the Rei Ken struck against Kurama's plants. The sparring began as Genkai stood by with a small smile, Botan next to her, watching… Yukina had gone back to her gardens earlier, tending to her flowers.

Inside the room, Keiko sneezed from the dust as she finally found what she was looking for. As she was searching through the scrolls she was surprise that she could read the words on the scrolls, but then she remembered learning all this on the moon. Opening the scroll carefully, she read the archaic Japanese script, "And so, as the prophecy decrees, the messiah, along with other warriors, shall defeat this nefarious social order at the stake of a once pure being's life."

I wonder who this means; I'll have to bring this back to the others for discussion and ask them who they think this pure soul and dark being might be… thought Keiko.

Suddenly the cell phone rang shrilly. Sailor Moon had said that the moon cats would have to work on Keiko's own communicator, but for the time being, Setsuna had given her a cell phone as a temporary makeshift, in case of a Tele-screen attack or any other emergencies.

Opening up the receiver, Keiko said "Moshi-moshi?"

"Keiko…?"

"Hello Setsuna…don't worry, Haruka said that she'd pick me up later."

"That's very nice … but I didn't call you because of that. I called to warn you that Artemis, Luna and Terra picked up some evil vibes near the temple where you are right now…"

"Okay, I'll go check it out… Anything else?"

"Nothing of importance, for now."

"Later then, Setsuna!" replied Keiko with a smile.

Shutting off the phone, Keiko went outside, slipping the scroll inside her sub-space pocket.

Seeing Yusuke and the others training, Keiko went over to Genkai and Botan.

"Excuse me Genkai, hello Botan. Something just came up and I need to leave. I borrow this scroll for the time being? I'll return it as soon as I can…"

"Be careful on your way out."

Yusuke had noticed Keiko's presence. He leapt away from Kurama's whip and stared at her.

When Keiko started to leave, Kuwabara said, "Oi, Keiko-san!"

Keiko shouted back, "Sorry, Kuwabara-kun. I can't stay now. I'll see you and Yusuke in school…"

When she was a reasonable distance away from the temple, Keiko pulled out her henshin stick and shouted, "Earth Crystal Planet Power Make-up!" Transforming into Sailor Gaea, she quickly jumped through the trees to the place from which the evil energy was coming. Arriving at the scene she noted the events and then hid among the tree's foliage to wait fro the Reikai Tantei.

Yusuke wondered where Keiko was going. Genkai then called for a break.

As soon as everyone was drinking water, they all heard a scream from outside.

Dropping his cup, Yusuke began running in the direction of the scream. He also heard the tracker beeping shrilly.

They reached a clearing and saw A-class youkai there with several captured humans. From the way they were dressed, they were escaped convicts from Reikai, Yusuke and the others waited for an opportunity to attack.

Overhead the clearing, Sailor Gaea treaded lightly through the branches. Reaching a spot behind Kuwabara, she touched him in order to copy his powers for a short while. She then leaps over him to the center of the two groups. Crouching, she saw the large group of ugly monsters with several humans captives.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, scaring humans out in a place like this?" she called, standing up from her crouch.

"And what's it to you, human?" sneered one of the monsters, loosening its hold on an unconscious victim.

"Let's not waste time and capture her instead. I love to hear girls like her screaming and squirming," said another, licking its chops and staring at Sailor Gaea's legs revealed by the short Sailor skirt.

"I don't think so. Do you even know who I am?" Sailor Gaea asked.

Angrily a clawed monster cried as it rushed towards her with murderous intent, "I don't care who the hell you are, but feel the blades of my claws as I tear into you!"

However it never got to Sailor Gaea for as it approached her, she cried out, "Earth Rei Ken, nobiro!" (lengthen)

A green-blue Rei Ken shot out instead of the usual orange one. Kuwabara yelped when he saw his own weapon being used like when he was fighting Maja Li.

The youkai gave a last scream as it died. The other youkai fell back as the youkai's corpse fell down.

"Who the fk are you!" cried out one of the more timid youkai

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that question, I am Sailor Gaea and I'm also Kora…!"

"Ha! Do you think we care who the hell you are …" said another youkai backhanding the timid youkai…

Holding a hand to its face, the timid youkai whimpers, "Don't you remember the legend about this Kora…!"

"I don't care… companions, ATTACK!" shouted the youkai; with the other youkai they attacked the sailor senshi all at once.

"Oi! Come on!" shouted Yusuke watching what was happening before leaping into the fray with the other Tantei.

Sailor Gaea, remembering how the Hikarimori would help her, appreciated the extra help. She then heard the words, "Dead Scream…"

Everyone stopped and watched in surprise as a magenta sphere came shooting past them. It hit a large youkai, who screeched in pain.

"Sailor Pluto!" called out Sailor Gaea.

"Sailor Gaea," acknowledged the green haired Sailor senshi, striking another youkai with her Time Key.

Behind her, Sailor Saturn was also there. She went over to look at the unconscious humans.

As the last youkai fell under Yusuke's punch. He looked over to where Kurama and Kuwabara were busy tying up the defeated demons.

Sailor Gaea walked over to where her solider sisters were. Speaking to them in a quiet tone, she said, "Thanks for the help Pluto. How are the civilians, Saturn?"

"They're all right, they'll awake soon though. Are these like you said youkai from Makai?"

"Em hm, guess they didn't really change from the Silver Millennium. Pluto, I need to call a meeting at soon as possible. I may have found something that could be of some use."

"All right Gaea. I'm sure it won't be too late to start a meeting." Sailor Pluto said as she Saturn nodded in agreement.

Stepping onto the trees, they made a move to leave when Yusuke called out, "Please wait!"

Gaea waved the other two senshi onward as she looked backwards said, "Is there anything Urameshi Yusuke? I apologize if there was any problem in stepping on your turf."

"Uhh...that's no problem. Now Enma-Daioh wants to see you…" replied Yusuke sheepishly and without any preamble.

The earth senshi gave a nod of acknowledgement as she said, "Thank you for your notification. I trust that your friends would clean up this scene suitably." She quickly jumped through the trees following her comrades.

The old master placed a strong concealment ward to keep the unconscious youkai under control and unseen to people who wouldn't know about demons.

Yusuke raked a hand through his hair as he said, "Botan, we really need to have another meeting with Koenma and soon."

He then stepped back as Kuwabara said, "You should have been here to see the battle a few minutes ago. Sailor Gaea and two other sailor senshi showed up. We were fighting A-class youkai and Sailor Gaea defeated several A-classed youkai by herself…

"However, I have a protest to make! She used my Rei Ken! I thought I was the only one to know how to do a Rei Ken, it's already bad enough that Hiei is copying my Rei Ken with his Jaoh Ensatsu Ken!"

Kurama then said, "I also heard something about a legend. Can you clarify this?"

Botan nodded and replied, "Calm down, Kuwa-chan. As for clarifying your concern Kurama, the best person to ask should be Koenma-sama. I can tell you what I know; this is of confidential matter though,

"Years before I worked for the Reikai, the legend was when the Reikai weren't even regulating control between Makai and Ningenkai. Control was regulated by a mysterious maiden and a band of warriors called the Hikarimori. It is said that the maiden was Earth's princess and defender.

"I once asked Koenma-sama if the maiden was still alive, but he said to me in a very cold voice never to mention it again. That was the first time he ever acted that way to me…" finished Botan with a sob, tears welling up again.

"Still, how can this Sailor Gaea have the power to copy anyone's powers and defeat several A-class youkai? Her ki isn't even above A-class, yet she defeated them so easily," asked Kurama.

"She might very well be Earth's protector then, after Koenma-sama's last meeting with Yusuke, he said to me that the Earth's protector is one of the strongest besides the astral protectors of Saturn and Pluto," sniffed Botan.

"Stop your crying then Botan, and come on… I have already arranged a transport for these youkai to be taken back to the Reikai," called out Genkai, beckoning the others to follow her back to the temple.

"Baasan, did Keiko say where she was going?" asked Yusuke.

"Why don't you ask her yourself! I'm not her keeper." replied Genkai shortly.

Yusuke opened and shut his mouth. Not wanting to look like a gapping fish. He gave a brusque nod and followed his master back to the temple.

** Reikai **

While Koenma worked frantically in his office at another part of the palace, Enma-Daioh was in his sanctuary-his indoor gardens. Unless it was an extreme emergency, everyone knew never to disturb the god of the underworld when he was at his gardens.

Now as he walked around his garden mechanically, his left hand held crumpled copies of a transcript from Urameshi Yusuke's meeting with his son and an earlier report from Ferry-girl Botan on the tracker's target findings. His right hand was in his pocket with fingers laced around a ribbon and locket of hair.

Enma-Daioh's normally imposing face now reflected a melancholy expression. Normally at this time now, he would be busy at his desk, however in one of those rare moments – he felt the need to walk away from his work for a bit of wool gathering.

Immortality was not easy to bear. How many times had he witness the passing of reincarnations of his original love? At times he was grateful for the work he was able to do, but at times he wanted to just let everything drift away. He never verbally stated this fact to his son, but he was very grateful for the extra work that Koenma took off his shoulders.

Still at moments of free times like this, it had him thinking of that one person. How many years has it been since he had seen Kora. Would she remember him? Even if she remembers him, would she hate him?

**End Chapter 3 **


End file.
